Brilliant and Pure
by CarolineElizabethMorgan
Summary: "He has become too deadly. He is a force to be reckoned with, and it would surely take an army to stop him. Something must be done." Emily Bennett convinces the witch spirits that the only way that Klaus can be allowed to live would be to send Caroline back to teach him how to love. Klaroline. RATING CHANGED FOR LATER CHAPTERS.
1. Chapter 1: The Spell

**Hello friends! This is my first Klaroline fanfic, but this idea has been slowly forming in my head for a while now. I hope you enjoy and please feel free to review, and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Vampire Diaries and all of its characters and plotlines belong to The CW and the show's producers.**

* * *

Brilliant and Pure

Chapter 1

Mystic Falls, VA

– 2012 -

Caroline Forbes had been many things in her 18 years, but fought over was never one of them. She could hardly believe that she had Tyler, let alone that she had won the affections of the mysterious Klaus. Although she wouldn't attest to it in a court of law, she found him charming. So as she lay in bed on a cool spring night, she couldn't take her mind off of the two very different hybrids who were vying for her love.

* * *

"He has become too deadly. He is a force to be reckoned with, and it would surely take an army to stop him. Something must be done," Emily Bennett said to her fellow witches. The witch spirits had not been able to do much to rid the world of Nicklaus Mikaelson. When sending his mother back and providing support had not worked, they had been able to desiccate his body, but even that was only temporary.

"I know some of you do not think that there is anything to be done, however, I have a suggestion. We know that he kills mercilessly and lives recklessly, but we do know that he has a weakness: his feelings for Caroline Forbes. I would suggest that we send her to the past when he was human, and see if her love cannot change him for the better." Emily knew that her request was abnormal; however, something had to be done to protect the people of Mystic Falls, including Bonnie.

As she sensed an attitude of agreement among the spirits, she smiled and set off to enact her plan.

* * *

She couldn't take her mind off of him. Who did he think he was? Just because he was some big bad original did not mean that he could just saunter around acting like he was the king of the world. She knew he was attracted to her, but he would learn his place soon enough. No one, not even a handsome one thousand year old vampire would ensnare Bonnie Bennett. So why couldn't she stop thinking about him?

With a loud gasp, she shot up in her bed with eyes wide and hands outstretched, and began chanting.

"corrigere facta veneficas transierunt, unum eius verus amor mittimus dorsi eius, corrigere facta veneficas transierunt, unum eius verus amor mittimus dorsi eius, corrigere facta veneficas transierunt, unum eius verus amor mittimus dorsi eius."

"Oh no," she thought. "I need to find Stefan."

* * *

Caroline awoke suddenly as a strange feeling began spreading out from her stomach. She didn't know what was happening. She thought about calling Stefan to ask for his advice, but before that thought could even be acted upon, she began falling. Falling? But she was in her bed, which was on the floor, so how could she be falling so far, so fast? Before her mind could even begin to rationalize what was happening, she landed in the middle of a clearing.

* * *

"Stefan, I need your help. I think I may have done something bad. I just woke up and did a spell, only I wasn't in control. I don't even know what the spell was. We have to find out to make sure nothing bad happened. Call me back as soon as you can." She frowned as she put the phone back on her nightstand.

As she thought about what to do next, she began trying to remember the words of the spell, so that it could be reversed, but all that she could remember was "corregire." She tried calling Caroline, but when she got her voicemail, she decided to go over to her house. Sheriff Forbes would let her in, even if it was the middle of the night.

When she arrived at Caroline's house, she knew something was off. She pounded on the door until a disheveled looking Sheriff Forbes came to the door and ran in without an explanation. She reached Caroline's room and started calling her name. When she opened the door and found an empty bed, she knew that her suspicions had been correct. Her spell, whatever it had done, had affected Caroline.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Being that this is my first Klaroline story, I would greatly appreciate any feedback that you might have. Also, let me know if characters seem OOC. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Sister

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Vampire Diaries and all of its characters and plotlines belong to The CW and the producers of the show.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Mystic Falls

– 992 -

As she looked around the unfamiliar clearing, she couldn't help but notice feeling different. It could have just been the inexcusably long fall from her bed, but she knew that wasn't it. A gust of cool wind sent her hair flying back, causing goosebumps to appear on her bare arms. Wait a second… goosebumps? Didn't that mean she felt cold? It was in that moment that she realized the difference. Caroline Forbes was human again.

Upon further investigation of the clearing, and discovering certain familiar landmarks, she decided that she must have been in the exact spot where her house would someday rest. She guessed that she had been sent back in time, because of the lack of background noise and telephone wires, but she did not know when or why she had been sent.

She walked around, leaving the clearing to wander the wooded area surrounding, and stumbled upon a small pond. Hoping that it would help her clear her head, Caroline slid out of her pink pajama bottoms and tank top, leaving only her bra and underwear. After testing the water with her toes, she slipped in, drinking her head under the water. She undid her bra, letting the feeling of the refreshingly cool water spread over her entire body. She wasn't sure how long she spent floating in the pond, but all too soon she was interrupted.

* * *

-2012-

Bonnie hung up the phone and headed downstairs to find a concerned looking Sheriff. Stefan had told her to come to the boarding house, and she really didn't want to alarm Caroline's mom, but she didn't know what else to say.

"Mrs. Forbes, something has happened. Caroline is missing," said Bonnie nervously.

"What?! Where is she? What happened?" Liz demanded.

Bonnie sighed and explained what she knew. She told Liz about the spell and being controlled, and that they still had no idea what the spell did. At first Liz insisted that she was going to be directly involved, but Bonnie finally convinced her that it was too dangerous, and that she would report back if they found anything out.

When Bonnie walked into the boarding house, she was almost attacked by Stefan.

"What did you do? If Elena finds out….. I'm sorry, she just has so much on her plate already, and I'm worried about Caroline." Stefan said with concern.

"Stefan, I promise that I didn't do it on purpose, and I will do everything in my power to find out what happened and get Caroline back. But I need your help. I need to contact Emily." Bonnie left the room to look for candles.

* * *

-992-

"Hello? Is someone there?" said a strikingly familiar voice from the edge of the pond. When Caroline didn't answer she heard the girl call again, "I don't know who you are, but I saw you and my father will certainly be displeased to learn of your trespassing here."

Sighing in defeat, Caroline came out from behind the tree that was acting as her shield. "I'm here. Sorry, I was afraid of being found." As she swam closer to the visitor, she gasped loudly when she recognized none other than Rebekah Mikaelson, who was likely still human, due to the fact that Caroline was still breathing.

"Who are you and what are you doing on our property?" Rebekah asked sternly.

"My name is Caroline Forbes and I didn't know that this was your property, I was just wandering around and felt like a swim." She responded, hoping that Rebekah would believe her.

"Where are you from? Around here?" asked Rebekah, hoping that the answer would be 'no.' The last thing they needed were more wolves in this area.

"Far away. Truth be told, I think I may have lost some of my memory. I can't even remember how I got here." She responded, thinking on her feet.

"Well, in that case you should come home with me. It is almost time for dinner, and my parents are very welcoming." She said, looking expectantly at Caroline.

"Umm… There's one small problem." Caroline said, remembering her clothing situation. "I don't have any clothes. The ones I had with me were destroyed." She said, looking down at the water in embarrassment.

"I'm sure that I can find something for you to wear, I'll be right back." She smiled and turned towards her house, already looking forward to getting to know her new friend.

* * *

-2012-

Bonnie sat in the middle of the circle of candles while Stefan was nearby talking to Elena. Stefan was trying to reassure Elena that she didn't need to come over, but Bonnie could tell, even as she was chanting, that Elena was not going to take no for an answer. Suddenly, just as Stefan was about to end the conversation with Elena, Bonnie connected to Emily.

"Elena, hey I'm sorry, but Bonnie is talking to Emily, I have to go. Yeah, yeah. See you soon." Stefan hurried over to the circle.

"Emily, I need your help. My friend Caroline has gone missing and I think that it was my fault," said Bonnie desperately.

"Your fault? Why do you think that child?" asked Emily.

"Because I was the one who said the spell. If I had somehow been able to stop whatever was controlling me, the spell wouldn't have worked!" she sighed, exasperated.

"You would not have been able to resist, Bonnie, because it was your ancestors. I came up with this plan because Niklaus Mikaelson has become completely unstoppable. It was imperative that she be sent back, don't you see? It was the only way," finished Emily.

"The only way for what, Emily?" asked Bonnie.

"The only way to change him for the better." Bonnie looked from Emily to Stefan with wide eyes.

"So you mean to tell me that you sent my best friend back in time so that Klaus wouldn't be as bad in the future? How far did you send her?" Bonnie nearly yelled.

"She has been sent to the year 992, before vampires existed. She is human there, and her love and compassion will allow Niklaus to change. He will have something to hold onto in the years between then and now. It had to be done." Emily's image began to fade.

"Emily! Wait, you can't leave yet! Tell me how to reverse the spell!" Bonnie screamed.

"You can't reverse the spell. Only wait for it to come to completion. Do not be afraid, child. Her time away from here will be short for you and your friends." She faded completely, leaving Bonnie and Stefan in the dark room, unable to comprehend what was happening.

* * *

-992-

Feeling slightly uncomfortable in Rebekah's dress, Caroline followed her to the Mikaelson house. Even though she had no idea of the year, and she didn't know what awaited her when she met the still-human originals, she couldn't stop thinking about what Klaus would be like as a human.

* * *

** what do you guys think? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Suitor(s)?

Chapter 3

Mystic Falls, VA

-992-

"My name is Rebekah MIkaelson, by the way. I am 15 years old." She said, waiting for Caroline to respond.

"It's nice to meet you Rebekah. I am 17." Said Caroline, deciding to go with her last human age.

"Really? My brothers will be pleased. None of them are courting anyone. Well, except for Elijah, but father doesn't approve." Said Rebekah, rolling her eyes.

"How old are your brothers?" asked Caroline, genuinely curious.

"Finn is the oldest, at 23, Elijah is 21, then Niklaus, he is 19, and Kol is 17. That is just my older brothers. There is also Henrik, and he is 11." She said.

"Wow. That is a lot of brothers. I am an only child, so I'm not used to that." She said, eyes wide. Rebekah looked at her curiously as they finally approached the house.

They entered the Mikaelson house to find the four oldest boys drinking and laughing around the fire. This activity stopped, however, as soon as Rebekah and Caroline walked through the door. Each of the boys looked towards the girls, getting ready to give a casual greeting to their little sister, but once their eyes found Caroline, they each stood up and walked one at a time to kiss her hand. As Rebekah formally introduced the boys to their new houseguest, Caroline's eyes never left Niklaus. It was obvious that his personality was about the same, but the way that he carried himself was so much less confident than the Klaus that she knew. She hoped that Rebekah's parents would let her stay, because she needed to get to know this Klaus.

* * *

-2012-

"What do you mean you sent her back in time?!" Elena nearly yelled. Stefan and Bonnie had finally decided that it was time to clue her in to the situation.

"It wasn't me! Okay, it was me, but I was being controlled by Emily and the other witch spirits!" Bonnie defended.

"Girls, I think you are missing an integral part of this whole situation. If Caroline being there changes Klaus in any significant way, there is a possibility that Katherine never would have run away from him, and therefore would never have turned Damon and me, which would impact Caroline too," Stefan interjected.

"I think that the best thing that we can do is let the spell run its course, and hope that she doesn't do anything detrimental to the future while she is there," Bonnie stated with mild uncertainty.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door, followed by the door being flung open, and an agitated-looking Klaus stumbled into the Salvatore's living room.

"What have you done to me?!" he demanded, glaring daggers at Bonnie.

"What do you mean?" she responded.

"Beginning early this morning, every few hours, my head starts throbbing and I lose black-out. When I come to, I have new memories that weren't there before," he answered.

"What do you remember?" Stefan asked him.

"The memories, they're from when I was still human. There was a girl who mysteriously stumbled upon our property, and Rebekah took a liking to her, so my parents agreed to let her stay with us," said Klaus. He kept closing and opening his eyes, as if he were hoping to wake from a dream.

"What do you remember about the girl?" Elena asked, tilting her head.

"I.. I can't remember anything about her.. just that she stayed with us for a while," Klaus responded, confusion evident in his voice. He looked around at the people who were there, furrowed his brow and asked "where's Caroline?"

* * *

-992-

"Rebekah, who is this?" Esther, who had been cooking dinner, came out into the sitting room to find her four oldest children competing for the attention of a girl who she had never even met.

"Mother, this is Caroline Forbes. She has lost some of her memory, and I was hoping you would let her stay here with us," Rebekah finished hopefully.

"I will have to talk with your father before I can give you a definitive answer," Esther said.

"Talk with me about what?" asked Mikael as he walked through the door. Caroline froze. For a split second she forgot that she was human in this time, and that vampires hadn't even been created yet, but even so, Mikael was still intimidating.

"Darling, this is Caroline Forbes, Rebekah was hoping that she could stay with us for a little while," Esther explained." Mikael glanced curiously at Caroline before agreeing.

After a significantly awkward dinner, during which Caroline couldn't look up without making eye-contact with one of the four oldest Mikaelsons, Rebekah took Caroline to show her where she would be staying. After everything that had happened that day, between waking up in a different time with nothing to protect herself, and "meeting" all of the original vampires and the original witch, Caroline was sufficiently overwhelmed.

"Rebekah, would you mind if I took a walk outside? I feel like I need some fresh air." Rebekah's eyes snapped to Caroline's.

"Alone?" she asked.

"Is that okay?"

"Well, around here we do not take walks after dark." Caroline was confused, but then it hit her- wolves. But it wasn't even the full moon…

"If it would make you feel better, you can come with me." Caroline offered.

"Oh no, I cannot. I will ask one of my brothers. Before she left, Rebekah explained to Caroline that Kol and Henrik shared a room, Finn had his own (she suspected that he was their mother's favorite, even in this time), and Elijah shared a room with Klaus.

Because Henrik was so young, and Kol was known for being overly flirtatious, Rebekah decided that the choice was between Elijah and Niklaus. She burst into their room, knowing that it irked them.

"Bekah! What if I had been indecent?!" cried Niklaus.

"Oh Nik, do stop talking. Where's Elijah?" she asked, looking for a sign of her brother.

"Likely off with Tatia. You know how he lives to disobey father." Niklaus said, smirking.

"No, brother, that is you. Anyway, I came to talk to you. Caroline wishes to take a walk." She said, hoping that he would pick up her hint.

"So?" Either he was an idiot, or he really did not want to accompany Caroline on her walk.

"Please Nik? I really want her as a friend, and she is going to be mad at me if she cannot go on her walk." Said Rebekah, on the verge of "tears."

"Bekah…" he said in a warning tone.

"Please?" she used her wet eyes as best she could.

"Hmph. Fine. I will take her on a walk. But do not expect this to become a regular occurrence."

* * *

**How'd you like it? Guess what?! I recently made a few Klaroline videos. My channel is Malfoyslover, and they are the first three on the page. I would be much obliged if you would watch them and let me know what you think! Also, I am travelling to Spain for a semester abroad, but I will still be updating, it just might be bulkier updates less frequently. I will try to post at least two chapters, if not more, every week. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Sweet Gesture

Chapter 4

Mystic Falls, VA

-2012-

"So why exactly did you come here Klaus? If I were trying to irritate you, I promise that I wouldn't put memories of a pretty girl into your head. One might say that something like that should actually make you happy..." Bonnie said.

Klaus rubbed his temples. "I suppose I have just come to blame strange happenings on witches, and as you are the only practicing witch in this insufferable town…" he raised his eyebrows and titled his head towards her. "Also, my brother wished for me to bring you a message. Well, not really a message. He wanted me to tell you to call him," he finished, his fingers returning to their places on his head.

"Why would I call Elij- oh… Well you can tell him that it was a nice try, but he doesn't have a chance," she said, matter-of-factly.

"Fine. I don't know why I even involve myself in these trivial matters," said Klaus, getting up to leave.

"Wait, Klaus. If you remember anything else about the girl, let me know," Klaus nodded and walked out the door, leaving Bonnie to face Stefan and Elena's accusing looks.

"What?" she asked.

"Why does Kol want you to call him?" asked Stefan.

"How should I know? I mean, I guess he has some kind of a crush on me or something, but I haven't given him any encouragement!" Bonnie replied, and whether she liked it or not, her thoughts went back to the handsome vampire who she couldn't seem to get away from.

"Look," said Elena "Klaus's memories are changing, that's a good thing! That's what the witches wanted! Maybe Caroline will change him quickly and she will be back in a couple of days," she said, looking to Stefan, who nodded in agreement.

* * *

-992-

While Rebekah was gone, Caroline got impatient and decided to leave for her walk. As she left the house and started walking towards the field that she had woken up in, she felt like someone was following her, so she turned around.

"Who's there? Rebekah?" she called, hoping she was right.

"No, Rebekah is smart enough to know that walking alone this late at night is dangerous, especially for young girls." She recognized Klaus's voice, and smiled in spite of herself.

"So you decided to come all the way out here to tell me that I'm not smart, is that it?" She asked, still smiling.

"No, I came out here because my sister informed me of your stupidity, and the last thing my family needs is to have their new house guest abducted on her first night being here." He said, coming to walk next to her.

"Well, thank you, but I can handle myself perfectly well, even if it is a bit colder than earlier." She said, looking out in front of her, as the glistening edges of the pond came into view.

Klaus stopped suddenly, causing Caroline to turn and look at him with curiosity. As she turned, the moonlight shining in her golden locks, Klaus couldn't help but notice her beauty. He had noticed it before, but this was different somehow.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Uh, no, no. Here, you should take my jacket. I would not want you to catch cold." He said, coming to drape his jacket over her shoulders. As his fingers touched her skin, she shivered and looked at his face. He had stopped walking and his eyes met hers. For a moment, she thought he might kiss her, and for that small moment, she didn't feel like stopping him.

As if awaking from a dream, Klaus's hands left her shoulders, and they continued walking.

"I think it is about time we turn back." He said, careful to look anywhere but her face.

"Um, okay." She whispered, still frazzled from their momentary connection.

The rest of their walk was quiet, but as they entered the house and neared Rebekah's bedroom, Caroline turned to Niklaus.

"Thank you." She said, placing a hand on his upper-arm. "It was nice of you to accompany me." As she turned away to open the door, she heard him say, "you're welcome, Miss Caroline. Good night." When she heard his retreating footsteps she finally allowed herself to smile, realizing then that he hadn't taken his jacket.

* * *

-2012-

Stefan, Bonnie, and Elena were enjoying lunch at the grill when and angry-looking Tyler stormed up to their table. "Where's Caroline? She hasn't been returning my calls and texts, and I can't find her anywhere. Did I do something to make her hide from me?" He asked.

"Look Tyler, we need to talk about Caroline, but not here, okay?" Stefan said, getting up from his seat and motioning for Tyler to follow him out.

"What is going on?" Tyler asked, getting agitated.

"Okay. So the other day, I woke up in the middle of the night and started doing a spell. I had no control, because the witch spirits were using my body. It turns out that the spell was a time travel spell, put in place by Emily Bennett and the other spirits as the only way for Klaus's life to be spared," she said.

"So what does that have to do with Caroline?" Tyler demanded.

"Well… You see, in order for this to work, the witches needed to change Klaus's personality in the past, in order to change some of his actions in the future. And the only way that they could see that happening was if they sent someone back…" she continued, as Tyler interrupted.

"Please don't tell me that you sent Caroline into the past to melt Klaus's icy heart. Please," he pleaded.

"Well technically, I didn't do it…" She trailed off, turning her head away from Tyler's glare.

"I can't believe this. I already feel like I'm losing her to him, and now he has the chance to win her over in a world where I don't exist and he isn't evil yet?!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry Tyler. None of us want this any more than you do. We are doing everything that we can to get her back, but Emily said that it was a matter of waiting for the spell to finish. Once Caroline has "taught Klaus how to love," she will be able to come back," said Bonnie.

As Tyler was about to come back with another demand, Bonnie saw Klaus turning the corner and heading straight for them.

"Umm, I think we should go.." She said as Tyler turned around,  
sensing that she was hiding something. Upon seeing Klaus, he flashed to him and pushed him up against the outside wall to the grill. Klaus's fangs were bared, and Bonnie knew that this wouldn't end well.

"Tyler, stop! He doesn't know!" She said, as Stefan ripped the hybrid off of Klaus.

"What exactly don't I know, Miss Bennett? If you're talking about the blonde girl from my memories, I think I may have figured it out on my own. You see, Caroline has been missing for a few days, the three of you were mysteriously quiet yesterday when I revealed that my memories had changed, and now, Tyler Lockwood is threatening me. Put them all together and…" he trailed off, looking to Bonnie for the finish.

"Caroline was sent into your past by the witch spirits. But you really can't know more than that without ruining her purpose. Just wait until she comes back and we will all see if anything has changed, okay?" She finished, making eye-contact with both hybrids, making sure that Klaus was as far away from Tyler as possible. They glared at each other and silently nodded.

"Good." She said, "now leave and Tyler, I will let you know if anything happens. Klaus, let me know if anything else changes, have a nice day!" She turned away, feeling the need to take a step back from all of this supernatural drama for a few hours. As she turned the corner, she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." As she turned herself around, she came face-to-face with none other than the vampire who had been plaguing her thoughts.

"Hello, darling. Would you care for a bite to eat?" He said, smirking down at her.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay. I am starting up classes again and finding it harder to find time to write, but I promise that this story will have an update every week, at least!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Set-Up

Chapter 5

Mystic Falls, VA

-2012-

"Look Kol, I don't know what your problem is, but I really need some time alone right now, so we will have to have this discussion later." Frustrated, Bonnie walked past him and continued home. She almost turned around to apologize for snapping, but reconsidered and kept on her way.

When Kol got to the Mystic Grill, he saw Stefan and Elena standing outside talking.

"The two of you wouldn't happen to know what's going on with Bonnie, would you?" asked Kol, still a little stunned by Bonnie's outburst.

"Kol, she obviously doesn't want you to know, so we aren't going to tell you," responded Elena, hoping that he wouldn't ask for more information. The fewer people that knew about this, the better.

"Okay, fine. Can you at least tell me if you know where Nik is hiding?" He asked, looking around the pathetic town.

"Yeah, he's inside the Grill," said Stefan, as he took Elena's hand and led her toward the Salvatore house.

* * *

-992-

"Did Nik make for pleasant company?" Asked Rebekah, as Caroline slid Klaus's jacket from her shoulders, her fingers lingering for a moment too long.

"Caroline?! Are you even listening to me? What are you doing with Nik's jacket?" Rebekah demanded, getting up out of her bed and walking over to Caroline.

"Um, it was cold, so he let me wear it. Is that a problem?" Caroline asked hesitantly. She was starting to actually tolerate this Rebekah, and she didn't want to ruin their possible friendship.

"Of course it is fine, unless…" Rebekah trailed off, her eyes moving between her brother's jacket and her new friend.

"Unless what?" Caroline asked, bringing Rebekah back to the present.

"Unless Nik is falling for you. Do not misunderstand me, I would be delighted to have you courted by my brother, especially Nik, only I have never seen him show real interest in any girl before," she said, turning around to sit back down on her bed.

"So you wouldn't be mad, though, if he were interested in me?" Caroline asked, looking hopefully at Rebekah. She started undoing the ties at the back of her dress.

"No, I would be happy, I'm just not so sure that others would be. Like father. He has never gotten along with Niklaus, especially now that he knows that he is not his biological father. I could see him forbidding Niklaus from ever courting anyone of his own choosing, unless…" Rebekah trailed off again, leaving Caroline curiously waiting.

"Unless what, Rebekah?!" Caroline asked, slightly shocked at the amount of interest she had in this situation. She was supposed to hate Klaus, right? But even as she told herself that her budding attraction to him was wrong, that didn't quell her feelings.

"Unless father is convinced that were you to marry one of his sons, he would not receive any money. Father loves his money." Rebekah said, rolling her eyes.

"Well that shouldn't be hard to do, seeing as I really don't have any money," Caroline said, excitement warming her face. She was grateful for the darkness of the room so that Rebekah couldn't see just how red her cheeks had become.

At dinner the following night, Caroline and Rebekah started to enact their plan. "So Caroline, tell us about your family. I'm sure we are all curious." Rebekah asked, inwardly smiling as she noticed her father looking at them.

"Well, I have no siblings, and my parents were married but my father left my mother for someone else, and then he died," Caroline said, trying her best to suppress the memories of her father's death. "So it was just my mother and me, living alone, and my mother had to start working to support us because my father left us with nothing," she finished.

Mikael seemed very interested as soon as Caroline mentioned her mother working. Rebekah was pleased that the first part of their plan had been successful. Now for part two.

"Nik! Wait, I need to talk to you!" Rebekah called to her brother as she chased after him. After dinner, Niklaus had gone for a walk to clear his head, partially hoping that Caroline would decide to come along. He definitely did not want his sister to accompany him.

"What is it Bekah?" He asked, turning around to reveal his slightly agitated expression.

"How was the walk last night?" she asked, a knowing smile working its way onto her face.

"THAT was the urgent matter that you needed to talk with me about? Seriously?! Bekah, I am tired and I would really enjoy some time alone," he said, turning away from her and continuing on his way.

"I know that Caroline enjoyed it…" called Rebekah, smirking as her brother whipped around, walking towards her.

"She told you that?" He whispered, ashamed that he had reacted in exactly the way that Rebekah had planned.

"Yes she did. She also asked many questions about how I would feel if she were courting one of my brothers," said Rebekah, still smirking as a small smile appeared on Niklaus's face.

"Okay, so that is what you came out here to tell me? That Caroline might fancy me?" He asked, his mind still focused on the beautiful blonde.

"No, I came out here to tell you that we have come up with and started working on a plan that will ensure that father allows her to be courted by you."

* * *

-2012-

"Brother, I see that you are a regular at this homely establishment," Kol said, coming up to sit next to Klaus at the bar.

"I am not a regular, Kol, I was outside dealing with a bunch of idiots and this was the closer than going all the way home for a drink," answered Klaus, annoyed that his younger brother had found him.

"When you say 'a bunch of idiots,' that wouldn't happen to include Stefan and Elena, would it?" asked Kol, hoping that his brother would be more forthcoming with information than the lovebirds were.

"Yes. And my least favorite hybrid, Tyler Lockwood," Klaus said, downing the rest of his glass.

"Hmm… So Bonnie and Elena, Caroline's best friends, and Tyler, Caroline's on and off boyfriend, and you, Caroline's stalker were all in one place and more than one of the aforementioned became agitated as a result?" Kol speculated, as his brother's glare became more and more hateful.

"Yes." Said Klaus through gritted teeth.

"So what's happened to Caroline? There's no way you would have endured the company of those 'idiots' if something hadn't happened to her," asked Kol, smirking as Klaus rolled his eyes.

"The Bennett witch _accidentally _sent Caroline back in time because the witch spirits forced her. They wanted her to go back and soften me up, or what have you, and then she can come back," said Klaus, careful to avoid eye-contact with his mischievous brother.

"Ahh. That does actually explain the headaches and the gorgeous blonde I have recently been remembering," said Kol.

"Kol, do you remember that time I told you that I would tear out your liver if you said another word? Well, the offer still stands," Klaus responded, finishing another glass as he threw a threatening look at Kol for good measure.

"Fine, Nik. I'll leave. But just so you know, I hope the spell works. No one deserves to find actual happiness in life more than you," Kol said, getting up and walking out of the bar, leaving Klaus alone and wondering what Kol was up to. No one had ever said anything to him like that. Ever.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I have already written the end of this story, so it's just a matter of filling in the middle, so I have no idea how long the story will be. I hope you don't mind the Konnie and Stelena that I am throwing in there. I might be adding more pairings as the story progresses. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Satisfaction

Chapter 6

Mystic Falls, VA

-992-

"What sort of plan, Rebekah?" Asked Niklaus, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well, I have already out everything in place, now it is in your hands," Rebekah said smugly. "Father now knows that Caroline has nothing to her name and now it is up to you to convince him that you deserve it."

"How do you propose I do that? Father does not think that I deserve anything," he said, his eyes wandering to the pond next to him.

"Nik, exactly. Father is an arrogant bastard and we all know how his feelings for you have changed since he found out about Mother's affair. This would be the perfect way for him to show you how little he cares, while unknowingly giving you what you want!" Said Rebekah, nearly jumping up and down.

"Bekah… It's perfect! I will talk to father first thing tomorrow," Klaus responded, showing a rare bit of excitement. He kissed her on the cheek and walked back towards the house. Rebekah was very pleased. Her closest brother could finally have happiness.

The next morning, Niklaus walked into the dining room to find his father already there and eating breakfast. No one else was awake, so it was the perfect time to continue with Bekah's plan.

"Good morning, father," he said, sitting down across from Mikael.

"What do you need, boy?" said Mikael, not even making eye-contact with the boy he had called his own for 18 years.

"Father, I wanted to talk to you about something. Well, someone. You see, there is someone that I wish to court, with your permission," he rambled, hoping that his father would hear him out before dismissing him.

"Out with it, boy, I do not have all day," said Mikael, his eyes coming to rest on Niklaus.

"I would like to court Miss Forbes." This warranted Mikael's full attention. "I know that she does not have anything to her name, and nothing to offer this family…" He looked expectantly at Mikael. Mikael looked contemplative. "Unless you would rather Finn, Elijah, or Kol court her…" He knew Mikael would respond to that. There was no way that Mikael would allow one of his "real" sons to marry a girl with no social standing, and more importantly, no money.

"Niklaus, I will permit your courtship of Miss Forbes," Mikael said, with one last look at Klaus before getting up and leaving the room. Klaus remained for a while, amazed that the plan had worked. He got up from the table. He needed to find Caroline.

* * *

-2012-

When Kol left Klaus at the bar, he went back to the mansion. Upon entering, he found Rebekah getting up off of the floor with a groan, rubbing her temples.

"Where is Nik?!" She screamed as soon as she saw Kol.

"He's at the Grill. Why? Headache?" He said with a smirk.

"What are you so smug about?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I already went through that earlier today. So tell me Bex, how do you feel about Caroline?" He asked, his forefinger and thumb coming to rest on his chin as he raised an eyebrow.

"Caroline... Do you mean to tell me that this mystery girl who is changing all of my memories is none other than Caroline Forbes? Because I am inclined not to believe you," she said, with a look of utter confusion on her freckled face.

"Indeed it is. The witch spirits made Bonnie do a spell sending the lovely Caroline back in time to "change" Nik," he said hesitantly.

"Change him how?" asked Rebekah.

"With love," finished Kol, wondering how his baby sister would respond.

Rebekah sat for a moment, contemplating everything that she had just learned.

"Good. I'm glad she's there. After everything that this world has thrown at Nik, he deserves happiness," she said, a satisfied smile on her face that was quickly mirrored by Kol.

* * *

-992-

Caroline spent her morning walking by the pond, thinking about her family and friends. She was confused as to why she was sent to the past, and all she wanted was to be in her bed, her mom knocking on the door and telling her that she was late for school. But since she wasn't having a bad time with the Mikaelsons, she vowed to make the best of her experiences here.

Suddenly she heard someone calling her name, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Miss Caroline!" She heard Klaus call, as he jogged towards her. She stopped and turned around as he came to stop in front of her.

"Good morning, Niklaus," she said, using his full name. She didn't know why, but she thought it suited him more than 'Klaus.'

"I wanted to ask you something. I apologize if I am being forward, but I think that you are beautiful," he said, looking at the ground.

"Thank you." Her cheeks reddened as she waited for him to continue.

"I would like to court you, if you would have me," he said, blue eyes meeting green.

Her eyes widened. She had not been here all that long, and Klaus was already falling for her. She should have expected it, she supposed, but because he was still human, she was unsure. As she thought of what to say, she thought about Tyler. She was not currently dating him, but she had been, and if she hadn't been sent back in time, she probably would be again. Then she thought about Klaus. Future super hybrid Klaus, and she thought about how her feelings for him had changed. She could see that there was a different side to him when he was with her, and she liked that part of him. She realized that this Klaus, human Klaus, always acted like future Klaus did with her. As she looked into his hopeful eyes, she knew what her answer would be.

"I would be honored to be courted by you, Nik." As the words left her mouth, a dimpled grin spread across Klaus's face, and she knew that she had made the right choice.

* * *

**FIRST: I just uploaded a new Klaroline video to my YouTube channel Malfoyslover, and the new one IS available on mobile devices, so for those that were upset about the other three, that should be good news! **

**Sorry that the ending of the chapter was a little mushy, I just really felt that there needed to be a moment where Caroline realizes that no matter what future Klaus had done and how she felt about him, human Klaus hadn't done any of those things so he shouldn't be judged for them. I also wanted to explain Rebekah and Kol (and eventually Elijah's) attitude towards Klaus. I know that in the series they are all unhappy with him for daggering them and carting them around for centuries, but I like to think that he only did it to protect them, so while they have a right to be upset, they should also be thankful, because without him they would have all been found by Mikael. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and congrats to 'bookworm7117' for guessing where I was headed next in the story!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Surprise

Chapter 7

Mystic Falls, VA

-2012-

After her run-in with Kol, Bonnie went back to her house. She had originally planned to relax and take a break from the whole time-travel thing, but when she sat down to read a book, all she could think about was Caroline. Just last night Caroline had been safe in her bed, but now she was 1000 years in the past. Realizing now that she wouldn't be relaxing, she pulled a few grimoires from the shelf, and began searching for anything about time-travel.

'Knock, knock, knock' Bonnie put down the third grimoire and went to answer the door. She opened the door and came face-to-face with Kol. Again.

"What do I have to do to get you to leave me alone?! Nothing has changed since earlier Kol, I'm still not in the mood," she said moving to close the door in his face, but his hand stopped her.

"That's not true, something has changed. I now know about the Caroline situation. I'm getting the new memories, same as Nik. Now, may I come in?" He said expectantly.

She knew that inviting one of the most dangerous vampires in town into her house was not the best idea, but having someone to help her look through the grimoires who didn't secretly blame everything on her would be nice.

"Fine. You can come in." She moved aside to let him pass, hoping that she hadn't just made a terrible decision.

"So, what are we doing?" asked Kol as he made his way to the living room and saw the open books on the floor.

"I was just looking through some old grimoires trying to find out anything I can about time-travel. I just want to have a better understanding of what's going on," she said, returning to her place on the floor. "Are you coming?" He smirked at her annoyed expression and sat down across from her.

"Here, I found something. It says that time-travel can be dangerous," he said, looking for more interesting information.

"No duh, Kol. Anything helpful?" asked Bonnie, nearly regretting asking for his help. They had already been at this for two hours and had nothing to show for it.

"Wait! Here's something. "When dealing in time-travel, time can pass at different speeds. For example, a week in the present may be a year in the past. One can never know the exact correlation, but time almost always passes more slowly in the past." That's interesting…" He said, looking up at her.

"Interesting? That's awful! She's only been gone a day here, but she could've already been with your family for months!" She said, standing up and starting to pace.

"Come on, darling, my family and I, we're really not all that bad. Especially not as humans. I'm sure Caroline is having a lovely time," he said, the amused smile on his face falling away as he looked into Bonnie's worried eyes.

* * *

-992-

"Rebekah, I'm going for a walk," said Caroline, waiting for the other blonde to respond.

"Again? You must really love walking. You've gone nearly every day for three months!" said Rebekah, pulling a brush through her long hair.

"Yeah, yeah. I will be back soon," she said, leaving the house and heading for the pond.

As she was walking, her mind wandered to Klaus. She couldn't believe that she had already been with the Mikaelson's for three months. In the beginning she would spend hours a day thinking about her friends and family in the future, but she had found something else to occupy her time.

She gasped as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Nik!" She whirled around, her hands clasping behind his neck as he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. At first, taking it slow with Nik had been difficult. She was so used to fast-paced, very physical relationships that she had to remind herself where, and when, she was. He hadn't even really kissed her yet, although she was pleasantly surprised the first time that he kissed her cheek.

"What are you doing here, Nik? I thought you were meant to be out hunting all day?" She asked, still smiling from his surprising arrival.

"I went for a while, but told them to finish without me. I had a pressing matter to attend to," he said, fighting a smile as her head tilted to the side, her face full of confusion.

"Pressing matter?" She asked, obviously oblivious.

"Yes. You see, I have been courting a beautiful young lady for exactly three months today, and I wanted to take her on a walk," he said, letting her see his dimpled grin before taking her hand and pulling her farther away from the house.

"I didn't think you would remember. Where are we going?" She said, and he could hear the smile in her voice as she followed him to his mystery location.

"Almost there, love," he said, and just as she was about to question him further, he pulled her around a bank of trees to reveal a small clearing full of wildflowers.

She gasped, her eyes widening as she took in her surroundings.

"This is beautiful! Why haven't you taken me here before?!" She asked, letting go of his hand to explore further.

"Because I was waiting for a special occasion. Now come and sit with me," he said, and as she turned around to respond, she couldn't. On the ground behind Nik was a blanket and a full spread of food, complete with a bouquet of flowers in the middle.

"Nik! This is gorgeous, and so romantic!" She said, nearly jumping up and down. She had never had a really romantic boyfriend, and let's just say that she never expected Klaus to be the first. She ran to him, throwing her arms around him as he braced himself for the impact.

He was grinning, glad that he had pleased her. He had never imagined doing anything like this for a girl, but as soon as he had gotten to know Caroline, he realized that she deserved nothing less.

"Happy three month anniversary, Caroline," he said as his eyes met hers. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and she could feel her heart stop as he began to lean in, his eyes coming to rest on her glistening lips. She closed her eyes, almost smiling as his lips met hers. She had imagined her first kiss with Klaus many times in these three months, but nothing could have prepared her for the real thing. The electricity that she felt was incomparable. He moved his hand from her face and used it to pull her closer as her arms wound around his neck, her hands combing through his blond curls.

After what felt like centuries, his lips pulled away from hers, leaving her with a longing that she had never experienced. His forehead leaned against hers; both pairs of eyes closed as their breathing slowed. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw Niklaus's mouth form a crooked smile, that she was sure mirrored her own as she brought her hands to cup his face. He brought a hand up to meet hers and pulled it down so that their hands were clasped as he pulled her to sit next to him on the blanket.

"I have something for you," he said, pulling a small box from underneath the blanket.

"You got me a present? I thought that kiss…" She trailed off as he grinned at her excited face.

"Yes, well I would gladly accept that present any day, I still needed to do this. I saw it and thought of you," he said, turning his head as a reflex for fear of that she would not like it.

She opened the box and froze. Inside the box was a ring with a blue jewel. It was her daylight ring! She didn't know exactly what this meant, or where he had gotten it, but she was elated nonetheless. A ring that had previously held no sentimental value would now remind her of Nik. Her eyes filled up with tears. She looked up at him, noticing that he looked worried. She put the ring on its usual finger, and reached for his hand.

"Nik, I love it. It is the most beautiful piece of jewelry that I have ever been given. Thank you." She smiled at him as a satisfied smile spread across his face. She leaned into him, pressing her lips to his, meaning just to reassure him, but he had other plans. He pulled her onto his lap so that she was straddling him, her hands making their way back into his hair as his arms wrapped around her. As a moan escaped her lips, he slid his tongue into her mouth. As she locked her feet behind his back, he leaned forward so that she was lying on the blanket with her hair spread out behind her head.

Just when Caroline thought that they might go farther, he broke away from her, helping her sit back up.

"I think that we had better eat this food before it goes to waste," he said, his cheeks unusually flushed as she grinned at him, smoothing out her dress and running a hand through her rumpled curls.

"Good idea," she said, pushing a grape into his mouth and nearly bursting out laughing at his expression.

"So that's how you want to play it," he said, a mischievous smile playing at the corners of his mouth. He stared at her for a few seconds and then lunged, tickling her sides, and ignoring her pleas to stop as he smiled. Finally, he stopped, placing a sweet kiss on her lips as he helped her up once again, wondering how in the world he had gotten so lucky.

* * *

**This was my favorite chapter to write so far. I love the advancing of Konnie/Kennett (Which one is real?) and the cute scenes with Klaroline. Just a friendly reminder that I have four recent Klaroline videos on my YouTube page, Malfoyslover, that would love to be seen by all of you :) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and favoriting and follwing this story! I am so happy to be getting such great feedback! Until next time ~**


	8. Chapter 8: The Sword

Chapter 8

Mystic Falls, VA

-2012-

"Why does this worry you so much?" Kol asked Bonnie as he stood up and walked over to where she was pacing.

"Because I never anticipated that she would be spending so much time there! I'm worried about her, and she will probably hate me by the time she comes back because this is all my fault!" She yelled, her eyes filling with tears that threatened to spill over.

"Shh, darling, it's not your fault. No one blames you," Kol reassured her, as put a hesitant arm around her shoulders.

"Yes they do," She whispered, turning so that her arms were wrapped around his waist, burying her face in his neck as she let the tears fall.

Kol was shocked. He had been flirting with Bonnie for months now, and nothing had ever come of it. He slowly moved his hand to her lower back, leading her to the couch. As he took hold of her hand and sat down, he thought that she might come to her senses and kick him out. Instead, she let out another sob as she collapsed onto the couch and curled up against him, as he rubbed her back and brought his other hand around so that it was holding hers. As he let his eyes close, all he could do was hope that this wasn't some cruel dream.

The sound of footsteps woke Kol from what seemed like a 30-second nap. He rubbed his neck as he realized where he was. He currently had Bonnie Bennett curled up against him, her mascara dried in streaks down her cheeks. Before he had time to process the situation further, Bonnie was startled awake by a sharp knock on the door. She moved to answer the door, but he placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"I'll get it." He smiled at her, and it felt different. She genuinely returned the smile, albeit tiredly, and walked to the bathroom.

He made his way to the door, unsurprised to find his older brother wearing an amused expression.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked Klaus, barely able to keep the smirk off of his face.

"As a matter of fact…" he trailed off as Bonnie came up behind him.

"No, you aren't. What do you need?" She asked, still not in the mood to deal with his pestering about Caroline.

"Well, I would like to be invited in like my brother, but as I don't see that happening today, I was just wondering if you had any more news," he said, still looking curiously between his brother and the Bennett witch.

"Klaus, I just spoke to you five hours ago. How would I have new information?" Kol wondered why she was lying, but decided to play along.

"You spoke to me five hours ago? I don't seem to recall," he said, his forehead wrinkling in confusion.

"Yeah, outside the Grill," said Bonnie, not understanding his problem.

"Bonnie, you spoke to me yesterday at lunch time. Are you having trouble with your clocks?" He asked, smirking as Bonnie's eyes travelled to the clock in the foyer, widening as she realized that he was right, she and Kol had slept for over twelve hours.

Kol had been unusually silent, wondering how he could have actually slept that long. He rarely slept more than a few hours, and that was when he was really plastered. He looked at Bonnie's embarrassed expression then back to his brother.

"Well, I can see that nothing is getting done over here, so I guess I will just go back to sorting out my memories," he said, turning to walk off of the porch.

"Wait! We did find something. Time here passes more slowly than it does in the past. She has only been gone for one- well, two days here, but it may have been a lot longer in the past," she called. His bewildered expression was expected. He nodded at them, and turned away again.

"Oh, and Nik? Rebekah remembers, and she's not happy that you didn't tell her," said Kol, a satisfied smirk coming to his face as he saw his brother's face transform into a look of horrified realization. He flashed away before Bonnie could figure out what was going on.

* * *

-992-

Rebekah was ecstatic. Not only had she gained a new best friend, but her brother was finally happy. She could hardly believe that it had almost been eight months to the day that she had found Caroline in the pond. She knew that her parents were not as delighted as her and her brothers were to have Caroline, but they too, at least her mother, saw the change in Nik that had taken place since he met Caroline. As she looked out her bedroom window, she watched Caroline watch Nik, and vice-versa when they were not looking. They were so cute. She wished that she could find someone with whom to have that kind of happiness.

Caroline looked up from her book to see Nik and his brothers fighting with swords, sweat dripping from them as they stopped to drink from the pond. She smiled, grateful that she had found this tree to sit beneath to avoid the harsh sunlight. As she thought about the sun, she looked at her ring. After recovering from his romantic picnic, Caroline had asked Nik where he found the ring, and he had told her that it was for sale on a table at the market, and when he saw it, he knew that it belonged on her finger. She was happy that when she got back, her daylight ring would actually hold significance, instead of merely being the ring that Bonnie had found.

When she got back… As much as she had missed her friends and family, she couldn't imagine leaving now, especially when Klaus was finally starting to open up to her. He had told her the whole story about his father, and seemed relieved when she told her about hers. Not the whole story, of course, but close enough to get the point across.

"Look out!" She heard, and she looked up just in time to see a makeshift wooden sword, Henrik's, no doubt, sailing towards her head. Quickly she rolled to the side and out of the way as the sword hit the tree with a loud clap. All four boys looked at her in shock, probably expecting her to explode like Rebekah would have, but when she burst out laughing instead, they all looked relieved and jogged towards her.

"I am terribly sorry, Miss Caroline! I did not mean it!" Said Henrik, shyly clinging to the back of Nik's shirt.

She smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards her. "That's alright! See? It didn't hit me, I'm fine! And I told you, Henrik, call me Caroline." She said with a grin, pleased when he returned the smile and grabbed the fallen toy, running back towards the pond.

"You have been so good with him. I fear that he does not have many good influences, besides Rebekah's occasional words of guidance, and mother is always working with Ayana," said Elijah, smiling as a small blush crept onto her cheeks.

"Thank you, Elijah. I just don't think that he needs to grow up so fast, you know? He's still so young, he should be allowed to make mistakes," she said, laughing as she looked past them to see Henrik sword-fighting with the air. The main reason that she had taken to Henrik was because she knew what the future held for him.

Elijah ran over to Henrik and took the place of his imaginary partner, leaving only Kol and Nik with her.

"So, how long have the two of you been courting again? Eight months? Seems like a pretty long time, yeah?" Said Kol, smirking as he walked away. In truth, he was happy for his brother. He had put up with a lot from Mikael ever since he found out about his parentage. He deserved happiness, and he saw that Caroline gave that to him.

"Pay no attention to Kol, he is just jealous. He asked father yesterday for permission to court one of the girls in the village and was rejected," said Klaus, noticing the embarrassed expression on Caroline's face at Kol's comments.

"Well, he is a bit young, isn't he? For courting?" She asked, not really knowing the answer.

"Not really, but I think he was denied because of the girl. She was a peasant. Father would never allow his actual sons to date someone without any money," he said, looking away.

"Nik…" she said, her hand coming up to rest on his cheek. He leaned in to her touch, his hand coming to rest on top of hers. "You don't have to pay attention to him Nik. He doesn't know what he's missing with you. Trust me," she said, bringing her other hand to the back of his neck and pulling him towards her.

Just as her lips met his, Esther called for dinner. As the three other boys ran past them, Kol with a wink, Caroline moved to follow them. As she pulled away Niklaus backed her up against the tree, where no one would be able to see them, especially as the sun was setting.

"Stay," he said, leaning in to press his lips to hers.

She really hadn't needed convincing, especially since they didn't get a lot of alone time with his four siblings always around. Nodding she slid her arms around his neck, her hands pulling at his hair as his lips moved to her neck. She moaned, using her hands to pull his mouth back to hers, sliding her tongue into his mouth before he could distract her again. As his hands moved to wind around her waist, she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist and locking her ankles behind him. He moaned as he pushed her back against the tree, his hands moving to cup her cheeks as she moved to take off his shirt. He broke away from her, breathing heavily as he looked down at her hands.

"Love, I may not follow many rules, but I am still traditional," he said, helping her down before re-adusting his shirt, not missing the embarrassed blush that stained her cheeks.

He stopped for a minute to brush a stray hair from her face. "Caroline, do not misunderstand me, I want to, but this is something that I need to do. Do you understand?" He asked, disappointed that he had upset her.

"Of course I do, I know your morals, I don't know what came over me," she said, as she pushed her dress back down, making sure that she looked presentable.

"You are beautiful," he said, pressing a kiss to her lips, and then to her hand as he smiled at her and led her inside. Now it was her turn to look at him and marvel at how different he was with her, and how lucky she had been that he had chosen to be with her.

* * *

-2012-

When Klaus arrived at the mansion, he expected Rebekah to attack him right away. To his surprise, she was nowhere to be found. As he poured himself a drink and sat down, he sensed that someone else was in the house. He quickly stood, so as not to be caught unawares, and walked towards the door. Suddenly someone flashed behind him.

"Hello, Niklaus. I think that it is time we have a little chat," said the figure, as Klaus turned around to see his face.

"Elijah. What a surprise," said Klaus as Elijah took the drink from his hand and took a sip, smirking at his brother's shocked expression.

* * *

**Here it is, the longest update yet! I hope you enjoyed it, because I really enjoyed writing it. I am in a very romantic mood, so don't expect that to go away anytime soon. Just for clarification, Klaus and Caroline have been courting for about 8 months, but they have only kissed, and they haven't said 'I love you' yet. I am working on when and where that will take place right now. Sorry if anyone was disappointed with Klaus's morals, but I feel that they are appropriate for the time.**

**Anyways, thank you for reading! Until next time ~**


	9. Chapter 9: The Sleepless

Chapter 9

Mystic Falls, VA

-992-

As Caroline lay in bed that night, all she could think about was Klaus. This wasn't unusual, seeing as she was courting him, but this was different. Today she had almost taken things too far, knowing that wanted to wait, and it was because in that split-second she had forgotten that she was in the past. She wanted him so much she could hardly breathe, but that wasn't all that she was feeling.

There was something else that made her want to make this relationship work. She didn't know if she had ever really felt it before, but she knew for certain that she was feeling it then. Love. She loved him. She grinned at her realization and jumped out of bed, careful not to wake Rebekah as she tip-toed out of the room to Nik's door. As she was about to knock, she froze. What if he wanted to be the one to say it first? And more importantly, what if he didn't love her back? She stood at his door for what felt like hours before creeping back to her bed. So much for sleeping.

Niklaus was what one might call a night-owl. He hated going to sleep at acceptable times, and therefore spent hours each night sketching. It was his favorite hobby. He had not yet shown any of his sketches, mostly for fear that she might not like them because most of his sketches were of her. His feelings for Caroline perplexed him. He had met many of the girls in his village, but none of them had stolen his attention quite like her. They had been courting for eight months and he still longed for her presence like it was the first day. When they touched, he could feel the electricity spreading through his entire body.

As he looked up from his drawing, it hit him. He was in love. He wanted nothing more than to find her immediately and tell her, but he was scared that she would not return the sentiment. He knew what he needed to do.

* * *

-2012-

"To what do I owe the pleasure, brother?" Klaus asked Elijah, who was currently staring out the front windows.

"I think you know," Elijah said cryptically, taking a sip of his drink as he turned to face his younger brother.

"The memories?" Klaus asked, returning to his seat on the couch.

"Of course. You should have found me as soon as they started, Niklaus. I don't much appreciate surprises like this," said Elijah, glaring at the back of Klaus' head.

"I just found out yesterday, Elijah. It's not as though I've been keeping it from you for centuries. Besides, I didn't even know where you were," he responded, becoming irritated.

"You could have found me," said Elijah, as Klaus flashed in front of him.

"I apologize, brother, but I was dealing with the fact that someone was sent to the past and is changing my memories. I didn't have time to think of much else," said Klaus, his irritation apparent.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Asked Elijah, coming to sit across from Klaus. Klaus got up to pour himself another drink before explaining everything.

"So they sent her to change you?" Elijah asked, his brow furrowed in confusion. "Is it working?"

"How would I bloody know?! I'm just dealing with the agonizing pain that comes with each memory," he said, not having stopped to wonder this himself.

"Hmm. I wonder if when they talk about changing you, it's not so much the things that you've done in the past, but more the way that you act in the present," said Elijah. He thought that maybe after all of the memories had changed, maybe his brother would learn how to trust, to love. And in spite of all of the things that he had done in the past, maybe someone would finally be there to love him back.

"Maybe. I don't know. I haven't really been thinking about it," he muttered, and Elijah could tell that he was bothered, but before he could question his further, a figure blurred in front of him, grabbing Niklaus' glass and throwing it at the wall behind him.

"Rebekah, love, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but as I was just explaining to Elijah, I was a little preoccupied," he said, smiling sweetly at his sister.

"Whatever Nik. I'm just upset. Two days ago I hated Caroline Forbes and now I almost feel…" she trailed off.

"Feel what, Bekah?" asked Klaus.

"Like I miss her, okay?!" She screamed, collapsing on the couch.

"Don't worry, Rebekah, we are all with you on that one," said Elijah, handing his drink to his sister, and sitting beside her.

* * *

-992-

To say Caroline was frustrated was an understatement. It had been two months since she had realized that she loved Nik. She had been waiting to tell him, hoping that he would tell her first, but to no avail. She didn't know what else to do. She had presented him with plenty of opportunities. Romantic walks, picnics, and she had even gotten him a present, but nothing worked! And to make matters worse, she felt like he was pulling away from her. With most of his time spent hunting with his brothers, she had filled her time getting to know Henrik. She sometimes felt bad for him because he was so much younger than the others. She loved spending time with him, but she felt a pang in her heart every time she thought about his future. From the stories that she had heard, she knew that the tragedy that started everything was supposed to happen in two years. Maybe she could do something to change it without changing everything…

This had been the hardest two months of his life. Staying away from Caroline was very nearly killing him, but he knew that it was the only way for his plan to work. As terrible as these months had been, at least it would finally come to an end tonight. Rebekah had helped him set everything up, so now he just needed to find Caroline. He found her sitting by the pond, talking with Henrik. It pleased him that she had developed a relationship with Henrik. He deserved a friend. Hopefully he wouldn't mind doing a little favor for Nik.

"Hello Nik," said Caroline. Niklaus did not miss the coldness of her voice. He knew that she had been upset with the lack of time spent with her recently.

"Hello love. Henrik, I wonder if I talk to you for a second," he said, looking to his brother, who tilted his head and nodded, getting up to follow his brother.

"I have something that I need you to give to Caroline." He handed the rolled up parchment to Henrik, his excitement nearly getting the better of him.

"Once I've gone, hand it to her, and tell her to meet me on the other side of the pond," said Nik.

"Okay, I will," he said, as Niklaus turned to walk away. "Oh, and Nik? Good luck," he said, smiling as his brother nodded at him and kept walking.

Now Henrik was the one who could hardly contain his excitement, as he walked over to Caroline, making sure that Nik was gone before handing her the parchment.

"What's this?" She asked, untying the ribbon and unrolling the parchment. When she realized what it was, she gasped, her eyes widening as she took in the beautiful drawing. It was a picture of her, sitting under her favorite tree reading. Having been here for ten months, she had nearly forgotten about Nik's hobby. Still, she was impressed with his talent and awed at his depiction of her. On the bottom corner of the page, much like her horse drawing, she saw a note that said "I would be honored if you would join me for dinner tonight. ~Nik" She looked at Henrik, small tears forming in her eyes.

"He wants you to meet him on the other side of the pond," he said, a huge grin on his face as he collected his toys and ran inside the house.

Not really knowing what else to do, she did as she was told, making the short walk to the concealed side of the pond. She had never been back there, but had always been curious to see what it looked like. As she passed behind the trees, she could no longer see the Mikaelson house. She walked a little further, hoping that Nik would find her before the sun set. When she ducked under a fallen tree branch, using it to pull herself around to a nearby clearing, she stopped in her tracks. This clearing was unlike anything she had ever seen. It was full of flowers, just like the others, but there were beautiful trees, with vines hanging from them surrounding the entire clearing.

She was standing on the highest part of the clearing, which allowed her to see all of the creek that ran from one end to the other, the last of the sunlight shining off of the water. Just as she started wondering where Nik was, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Nik! You scared me!" She said, turning around to put her arms around his neck, as he pressed his lips to hers, eliciting a smile from her.

"Hello, love. Do you like the clearing?" He asked, already knowing the answer after watching her arrive.

"It's beautiful!" She said, smiling as she turned back around in his arms, his chin coming to rest on her shoulder as she covered his hands with hers as they watched the sunset.

She wasn't sure how long they stood there like that, but suddenly she felt his arms pull away from her waist.

She turned around suddenly to ask him what was wrong, and her hand flew to her mouth as she promptly burst into tears. Nik had dropped to one knee and was holding the most beautiful ring that she had ever seen. She tried to smile at him through her tears as he took her other hand.

"Caroline, you stole my heart the minute I saw your smile. You're strong, beautiful, and full of light. I know that this has not been perfect, but I love you, Caroline Forbes, and I would be the happiest man in the world if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife," he finished, looking up at her with a suddenly confident expression. For two months he had played out all of the possible scenarios in his mind, and now that the moment had arrived, as a beautiful smile broke out on face, he knew that he had nothing to worry about.

"Oh, Nik. I love you too! But you are wrong about something," she said, noticing the confusion in his eyes, "this _has_ been perfect, all of it. Of course I will marry you!" She said, her voice breaking as tears of happiness fell from her eyes. He quickly slid the ring on her finger, before she pulled him up, jumping into his arms as he grinned, spinning her around. When he placed her back on the ground, his hands found her cheeks and he leaned in, kissing her lips lovingly. She smiled as he leaned his forehead against hers, her hands reaching for his hair. As she pressed her lips to his again, she had to suppress a grin.

He loved her. He loved her and now they were getting married.

* * *

-2012-

Klaus hadn't been getting much sleep in the past few days, so he was thankful that he was finally able to climb in his bed. Just as he was about to fall into what would have been a much-needed sleep, his eyes shot open. Before he could make sense of what he had just seen, he started groaning, hands coming to his temples as he fell off of the bed with a thud.

"Ouch." He said as the pain finally subsided. He must have been dreaming, that was the only explanation. Except for the pain. The pain only came when he was getting a memory, but he refused to believe it. But what if it was true? What did that mean for him? He stood up, discarding the tangled sheet from his waist and went to get dressed. So much for sleeping, he thought. He had proposed to Caroline. And she said yes.

He made his way downstairs, unsurprised to see Rebekah still awake, working in the kitchen. He found it amusing that after all these years, she still chopped vegetables when she was upset. He came up behind her, grabbing a carrot slice as he kissed her on the cheek, sitting down at one of the barstools.

"What's got you so cheery?" She asked, moving from carrots to peeled potatoes.

"Oh, nothing," he said, wanting to be front-row-center when she remembered.

She looked at him funny, continuing to chop her vegetables before the knife fell to the floor with a clatter as she fell to her knees, screaming as she brought her hands to her temples. After about a minute, she removed her hands, eyes wide as she knelt there.

"Nik…" She said, coming to a standing position as she noticed the smirk on his face turn to an all-out grin, dimples and all. "Oh bloody hell." She said, understanding now why he had been so affectionate.

Just as she was about to comment further, Kol burst through the front door.

"Hello, all! Bex, chopping veggies again? You are positively perplexing," he said, smirking at Rebekah's angry glare, "Oh, and Nik, congratulations on the wedding. I hope I'm to be the best man," he said, walking past them to go up the stairs, leaving them to look at his retreating form in confusion.

"Niklaus!" They heard Elijah shout from upstairs. He blurred down the stairs and came to stand in front of Klaus. "What on earth do you think you're doing? She is one thousand years younger than you! You have nothing in common, and—" Klaus interrupted.

"Elijah, you do realize that this happened a thousand years ago, right? I didn't do it just now just to irk you," he said, smirking at Elijah's expression.

"Fine, but you better hope nothing bad happens as a result!" He said, as he flashed back to his bedroom.

* * *

**So.. there you go! Now all of the Originals know about the proposal, with mixed reactions… Also, I'm sorry if the proposal seemed rushed, but I have bigger plans for this story that go beyond a proposal, so I didn't want to too much time getting there. Plus, it helped illustrate how much faster time moves in the past. So what did you think of the siblings' reactions? How do you think the rest of Mystic Falls will respond? We shall have to wait and see… :) Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Sore Loser

Chapter 10

Mystic Falls, VA

-2012-

"What do you mean they're getting married?!" Bonnie yelled as Kol held his hands up, backing away from her.

"Sorry to be the one to break the news, darling, but I figured you should know," he said, as she ran a hand through her hair, pacing back and forth.

"But she's only been there a few days! How could all of this have happened so fast?!" She asked, looking to Kol for answers.

"We knew time passes faster for her in the past, we just didn't know how much faster. From the memories that I have, I would guess that when he proposed, she had been there for ten months, maybe a little more," he said, watching amusedly as her eyes turned to saucers.

"Look Bonnie, I know you loathe my brother, and you have every reason to, now. But Nik as a human was so much different, better, if you will. He was everything that he lacks now, except trusting, but hopefully Caroline is helping him work on that as we speak," he said, placing a reassuring hand on her arm before leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Bonnie didn't know what to think.

Part of her was furious at Caroline for letting Klaus get to her so fast, but the other part wanted to hug her friend tightly and congratulate her. Elena was going to freak.

"WHAT?! How could she do this? Doesn't she know who he is?! This is ridiculous!" Bonnie was right, Elena totally freaked.

"I know, Elena, that was my reaction at first too, well, maybe a little milder, but then I got to thinking about it, and I realized that she didn't get engaged to evil hybrid Klaus, she got engaged to insecure human Klaus. That was why she was sent there, after all. Maybe once they are married, the spell will be completed and the witch spirits will send her back," Bonnie rationalized, as Elena's features softened slightly.

"I miss her," she said, looking at the ground, "I know it's only been a few days, but with all that she is going through, I just want to give her a hug." Finished Elena, as Bonnie nodded in agreement.

"Who's gonna tell Tyler? Nose goes." Said Elena, as she touched her finger to her nose, sticking her tongue out at Bonnie when she realized that she had lost the game.

"Hey Bonnie, what's up? Any news about Caroline?" He asked, taking his turn against Matt at the pool table.

"Yeah… actually that's why I need to talk to you. It seems that time passes a lot faster in the past than it does in the present when time-travel spells come into play, so while it only feels like a few days to us, Caroline has been in the past for almost a year," she said quickly, backing away as his face turned angry.

"What?!" Hissed Tyler, throwing his pool cue onto the table. "You mean to tell me that she has been with _him _for a year?!" He shouted, waiting for Bonnie to disagree.

"Yeah. And unfortunately, that's not the worst part for you," she said, her eyes filling with pity for him.

"Oh great, what now?" He said, rolling his eyes and leaning against the pool table.

"Kol told me that Klaus proposed to her in the past… and she said yes," Bonnie said, wincing as Tyler growled, flipping the pool table over, and turning back to Bonnie, his eyes yellow and fangs showing.

"Whoa, Tyler man, I think you should go to the restroom or something," said Matt, who noticed his friend's… problem.

"Stay out of this!" Tyler shouted, drawing more attention to himself. Before he knew it, someone blurred in front of him and flashed him out of the Grill.

"You need to calm down, Mate," said Klaus, unaware of just how bad his timing was.

"Calm. Down?"Tyler said, as Bonnie, Elena and Matt came running out of the Grill. "You think you can propose to my _girlfriend _and I'm just gonna calm down?" He yelled, half tempted to turn right there and rip Klaus' head off.

"Wait a minute, you do realize that it wasn't me, don't you? The person who she is engaged to, while sharing a name and physical appearance with me, doesn't even know you exist, unless she told him, which I can't seem to recall," he said, which only seemed to make Tyler angrier.

"Tyler, he's right. You have every reason to be angry, but not at him, at Caroline. But you should also think twice about being angry at her. She has been gone for a year, Tyler. If it felt like a year to you, would you have waited for her?" Matt said, watching Tyler as his face returned to normal.

"I guess not. But that doesn't mean that he's off the hook," Tyler said, angry that Matt was right.

"Ty, no one is saying you have to like the guy, but at least don't threaten to kill him. We all know he could rip your heart out with his eyes closed," said Matt, leaving the group to get back to the bar. Tyler shot one last angry look at Klaus before storming away in the opposite direction, missing Klaus' smirk.

"So, where's Stefan?" asked Klaus, trying to ignore the death-glares he was getting from the witch and the doppelganger. Luckily for him, Stefan decided to choose that moment to grace them with his presence.

"What's going on here?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the girls and Klaus' half-amused half-scared out of his mind expression.

"Klaus and Caroline are getting married. Have fun dealing with him," said Elena, grabbing Bonnie's hand and leading her away from the Grill. Stefan merely cocked his head to the side and followed Klaus into the bar.

* * *

-992-

"AHHHHH! Congratulations!" Caroline almost plugged her ears as Rebekah squealed before pulling them both into a tight hug, jumping up and down.

"Calm youself, Bekah!" Said, Nik, unable to wipe the grin from his face.

"I am just so happy for you! I have always wanted a sister!" She said, latching onto Caroline as the other blonde laughed happily.

"So have I!" Responded Caroline, relieved at Rebekah's reaction.

"Congratulations on the wedding, Nik. Caroline, pity you never gave me the chance to sweep you off your feet," said Kol with a wink, causing Nik to glare and Caroline to roll her eyes.

The rest of the Mikaelson reactions were to be expected. Elijah gave them both a firm handshake, and wished them a lifetime of happiness, while Henrik high-fived his brother and kissed Caroline's hand shyly, telling her that he was glad to have another sister.

Then came the moment that both Nik and Caroline dreaded, Esther and Mikael's reactions. Esther had watched the exchanges with a half-smile, so when she gave them both gentle hugs, neither were surprised. Mikael, however, was a different story entirely. He gave Nik a handshake without eye-contact, but Caroline could tell that it meant the world to Nik. He then took Caroline's hand, brushing his lips over her knuckles and then walking away.

Once he was gone, Caroline turned to Nik, who was looking after his father with a look of astonishment, and pressed her lips to his temple. As he turned to smile at her, he was interrupted by Rebekah.

"Okay everyone, we have a wedding to plan!" Said Rebekah, prying Caroline's hands from Nik's arm as she dragged her away. Caroline's eyes pleaded for help, but Nik just chuckled and turned to tell his brothers how he proposed.

"Bekah, I really appreciate this, but you really don't have to help plan the wedding," she said. Rebekah gasped as she placed a hand over her heart.

"Of course I do! I know I am to be the maid of honor! Right?" She said, looking pointedly at Caroline.

"Oh! Of course!" Said Caroline, who hadn't really thought much about the wedding at all.

"Great! Then let's get started," she said, as she started rambling on and on about flowers and hairstyles, making Caroline wish that she could trade places with Nik.

"Great news everyone! Caroline and Nik have decided to get married one month from Saturday! We will have the ceremony by the pond, since it is Caroline's favorite place, and afterwards Caroline and Nik will go to the other house for their honeymoon!" Rebekah said as Caroline and Nik smiled and nodded behind her. The truth was that Rebekah had decided everything and left Caroline with the job of simply showing up.

The other house that Rebekah talked about was equivalent to a guest house. It was very close to the main house, but provided more privacy, which would definitely be welcomed on their wedding night.

"Actually, that was something that your father and I wanted to talk to you about, Nik. As a wedding present, we have decided to give you the guest house to live in once you've married. We know that you will not want to live in such close proximity to everyone else once you're married, and frankly, we do not want that either," said Esther, eliciting a blush from Caroline, and a shocked expression from Nik.

"Mother, are you serious? You are giving us the house?" Asked Nik incredulously.

When she nodded happily, he rushed to her, hugging her and placing a kiss on her cheek. As for his father, he held his hand out, waiting for him to shake it, which he did, but only after reminding Nik that he would need to find a way to earn enough money to pay the taxes. While it wasn't the most loving response, Nik was happy with it.

He couldn't remember the last time that his father had looked at him as anything more that an outsider. Giving him the house showed that he at least acknowledged raising him, no matter his parentage.

After everything had been settled and the family had retreated to their respective bedrooms, Caroline pulled Nik outside with her.

"Where are we going, love?" He asked, thoroughly exhausted from a whole day of listening to Rebekah yammer on about the wedding.

"I don't really care, I just want to be alone with you," she said, turning to face him with a smile. He returned the smile and pulled her behind the nearest tree so that his family, namely Henrik, wouldn't see what was happening.

He sat down, his back to the tree, and pulled Caroline onto his lap. As he brought his arms around her, she put a hand behind his neck and used it to pull her face close to his. As she leaned her forehead against his, she closed her eyes, whispering "I love you," before he reached his hand behind her head and pulled her lips to his.

As her hands ran through his messy curls, her tongue slid into his mouth as he moaned into her mouth. He pulled his lips from hers, moving them to her neck as she tilted her head back, moaning his name. As he brought his lips back to hers, he paused a minute, his blue eyes piercing her green ones, "Love, you are going to be the death of me," he said as she smiled and pressed her lips to his, both of them thinking about what the future held for them.

* * *

-2012-

Stefan and Klaus had nearly finished an entire bottle of scotch at the Grill as Klaus recounted everything that had happened leading up to his proposal. He hadn't planned to tell anyone about his new memories, but when Stefan asked, he couldn't stop talking.

"So, are you glad that she was sent back in time?" Stefan asked, although the answer seemed pretty clear.

"Of course I am, but it doesn't change the fact that I have been trying to win her for months, and human-me did it effortlessly in a few weeks," said Klaus, downing the rest of his glass.

"You do realize that human-you and present-you are the same person, right? You kind of seem like you're having an identity crisis right now," said Stefan, amusement apparent on his face.

"But we aren't, the same I mean. Obviously. What could I have done then that I couldn't do now?" He asked, his eyes watching the ice cubes in his glass.

"There are a few things at play now that weren't at play then. Tyler, for example. First of all, she was dating him when she met you, and second of all, you killed him, among other people. She had good reason to dislike you for those things!" Said Stefan, trying to talk some sense into his old friend.

"I guess so, but what does that mean for me when she comes back? Is she going to go back to Tyler? I mean, I'm still going to have killed all of the same people, so what would make her want to be with me?" He asked, pouring more scotch into his glass.

"With or without the murders, you still have the same personality. And don't forget, we've all killed people. She was sent there to teach you to love, Klaus. If she comes back and has been successful, I don't see how she could turn you away, especially after being married to you," said Stefan.

"I mean, if she somehow looked past all your flaws in the past, she should be able to in the present, right?" Said Stefan, chuckling as Klaus glared daggers at him. "I was just joking, man. Kind of," he said, tossing some bills on the bar, and getting out of his seat.

"Just remember, Klaus, something about her got her to court you AND accept your marriage proposal. As long as that aspect of you is still there, there is no way she could come back here and NOT be with you. Plus, you deserve it," he said, clapping his hand on Klaus' shoulder before walking out.

Klaus was perplexed. That was the second time in a week that someone had left him at the bar after telling him that he deserved happiness. What in the bloody hell was going on?!

* * *

**There it is! What did you think? I am trying to move this part of the story as fast as I can, because the most important parts are coming up, so I hope it doesn't feel too rushed. The wedding will (hopefully) be in the next chapter, and we shall see what comes afterwards! Also, I just uploaded another video, called Treacherous to my YouTube channel (MalfoysLover), so check it out and let me know what you think! Thanks again for all of the support I have received for this story! I hope you continue to enjoy it J Until next time ~**


	11. Chapter 11: The Start of Something New

Chapter 11

Mystic Falls, VA

-992-

Caroline was panicking. She was only a few hours away from becoming a Mikaelson. This terrified her for many reasons. First of all, when she had first met the originals, as vampires, they were all intimidating, and she didn't really like any of them. Second of all, she was scared of what her friends and family in the future would think. That is, if she ever made it home. Before she could think about it further, someone burst into the room.

"Caroline, what are you doing?! You should be dressed by now!" Said Rebekah, pushing Caroline down into a chair to start on her hair.

"Rebekah, the wedding isn't for three hours!" Said Caroline, clearly exasperated.

Rebekah gave her best 'are you kidding me?' look, and continued with Caroline's hair. Deciding that Rebekah probably knew better than her, she shut-up and let her continue.

Niklaus had been waiting for months for this day. He absolutely could not wait to be married to Caroline, but there was just one problem: he had never felt so nervous in his life. He knew it was not anything to be worried about, and he knew that seeing Caroline coming towards him would put his troubled thoughts at ease, but he still had hours before that happened. He had tried his best to calm himself, with drawing and a failed attempt at reading, but to no avail. He had resigned himself to an afternoon of pacing when Elijah interrupted him.

"Brother. How are you?" Asked Elijah, even-tempered as always. Something about that irked Niklaus.

"How am I?! Do you realize that I am supposed to be getting married in less than three hours?!" He asked, turning Elijah's poker face to shock.

"Yes, but you obviously love Caroline, and she obviously loves you, so what could possibly be wrong?" Asked Elijah, legitimately failing to understand his brother's problems. Before Klaus could scream at him, Kol came in.

"Woah, Elijah, I think it would be best if you stopped talking before you end up with a chair to the head," said Kol, smirking after having heard one of his brother's rare outbursts. Elijah looked confused, and after reconsidering patting Nik on the arm, he left silently.

"What seems to be the problem, Nik?" asked Kol, knowing that his brother needed to talk.

He sighed and sat on his bed, putting his head in his hands. "I do not know. I know that I love her, and that she loves me, but something makes my chest tighten every time I think about it."

Kol grinned. "Brother, I think that is excitement. But I understand why you are feeling nervous. Everything is about to change for you. You are moving from a life where your only companions were your annoying siblings to a life with a wife. It will be different, but it will be better, and you deserve it. More than anyone I have ever met," he finished, as Nik looked up from his hands, astonishment on his face after Kol's rare moment of maturity and kindness.

"Thank you, Kol," he said, standing up to hug his brother. Kol nodded and walked out of the room to leave his brother to his hopefully less troubled thoughts.

The time was finally here, and Caroline had never been more nervous. Her nerves were calmed, however, when she turned the corner and saw Nik. She smiled sweetly at her soon-to-be husband, eliciting a dimpled grin from him. He looked dashing in his tunic, which was dark blue, his sword hanging at his waist. She could not wait to reach him.

As he stood in front of his family and friends, Nik felt all of his nerves come back to the surface. But as Caroline approached him, he was calm. She wore a light blue dress that hugged her torso and fell to the ground. Her braided hair, no doubt courtesy of Rebekah, was woven with flowers. She smiled at him as she passed his family members and took his hands.

For both Klaus and Caroline, the ceremony was a bit of a blur. Before either of them knew what was happening, they were exchanging rings and sharing one short but loving kiss as the Mikaelson's cheered. Following the ceremony was a feast and dancing. Caroline and Nik danced together at first, but after being asked ever so politely by Henrik, she decided to let him have a turn.

The festivities following the wedding went late into the night, as did most parties in this time, Caroline decided, but a good time was had by all. When the end of the night finally came, the newlyweds were exhausted, but exhilarated as they waited for his parents' permission to retire for the night. They hadn't been able to keep their eyes or their minds off of each other since the ceremony, and at Mikael's nod, Niklaus took Caroline's hand and they ran towards the guest house. As they reached the door, Caroline squealed as her legs were knocked out from under her, as Nik carried her into their new house.

As they lit the candles and the fireplace, it became obvious that someone had decorated for them. There were flower petals leading the way to the bedroom, and fur rugs lined what had once been a barren floor.

As Caroline took everything in, she felt Nik pull her close, kissing her softly before leaning his forehead against her own. "Welcome home, Lady Mikaelson." He said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you," she said, before he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the bedroom.

* * *

-2012-

Kol was ecstatic, which is an emotion rarely felt by any Mikaelson, let alone one of the boys, but it was the truth. He had just received the memories leading up to and going into Nik and Caroline's wedding, and it felt like he was seeing them for the first time. Well, probably because he was, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that because of Caroline and this wedding, Kol had been able to give Nik some brotherly advice, even just for a minute that would hopefully help him understand that he really was loved. He didn't know how much longer Caroline was destined to stay in the past, but if her being there was going to produce more moments like that, Kol thought she should stay forever. Kol's relationship with his brother was one of the things that he had regretted most after they were turned into vampires. For centuries following their family had never been the same, and Nik's tendency to push everyone close to him away had resulted in a lack of sibling bonding. He only hoped that Nik was as happy as he was to have finally started building a brotherly relationship.

Rebekah was furious. Why did Kol get to remember everything before she did? _She _was supposed to be Caroline's best friend, not him. And she and Nik definitely had a closer bond than Kol and Nik! Even though she wanted to remember her brother's wedding, she had mixed emotions. Sure, she was happy for them. In fact, she was one of the main reasons that they got together in the first place, however, she also felt like she deserved some self-pity. Nik had found in one year what she had been looking for, for over a thousand. She had found many people to love her over the centuries, but it was never anyone who she wanted to spend eternity with, not like Nik and Caroline. At least she could console herself in the fact that Elijah remembered after her.

As was common knowledge, Elijah didn't show much emotion, however when it came to the happiness of his brother, it was a different story. The world had thrown a lot of trouble at Niklaus ever since he was a human. Most memorably, being conceived as a result of one of their mother's affairs, and then despised and hunted for centuries by the man who he called his father. Although Elijah and his other siblings were upset with Nik for using daggers to run away from his problems, they all, for the most part, understood that he was trying to protect them so that they could be a family, always and forever. That was all Elijah wanted as well, so as long as Caroline being in the past wouldn't change everything that they had all worked so hard for, he wished them all the happiness in the world.

As Klaus sat in bed that night, four days after Caroline had gone missing, he couldn't help but smile to himself. Soon he would be able to relive the memory of his wedding, and honeymoon, with Caroline Forbes. He knew that there was a possibility that she wouldn't want him when she returned, being that he had one thousand years to torture, maim, and kill his way to the top, but that didn't extinguish his happiness. As he lay there wondering about what the future would hold, his thoughts were interrupted by the worst memory-pain (as he liked to call it) that he had experienced so far. It was so excruciating that he felt himself screaming at the top of his lungs for what felt like hours.

Finally, the pain subsided, and Klaus remembered. Unfortunately, not the honeymoon yet, but the wedding ceremony and the festivities following. Caroline had looked so beautiful, as usual, but there was something different about her, and him as well. They were happy, and for the first time since the witches sent Caroline back to him, he finally felt like he deserved it.

* * *

**So that was the wedding, I hope it was at least mildly satisfactory. The reason that there aren't many details is because I received a review questioning my research about the Vikings having books and buttons on clothing (while they didn't have books, they did have picture stones, but I didn't find that to be a terribly important aspect of the story, and they DID have buttons on clothing, while it was rare, but I like to think that the Mikaelson's would have had just about anything that was available to them).**

**After this review, I decided to actually research Viking weddings, and holy crap are there a lot of details… Between sacrificing boars, exchanging rings from the hilts of swords, and washing away their purity, I just decided to leave it up to the reader's imagination. Also, I know that Viking men did not wear anything special for weddings, and couldn't find much for women, so I just created what I thought Caroline would wear.**

**I am working on the honeymoon scene, which is exceedingly difficult for someone who has never written a scene like that before, but I am trying my best and the final product will hopefully suffice.**

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but I will try and get the next one up tomorrow.**

**Until next time~**


	12. Chapter 12: The Smut

Chapter 12

Mystic Falls, VA

-992-

As Nik led Caroline to the bedroom, she felt like she couldn't breathe. He pulled her close, brushing a loose strand of hair out of her eyes before lowering his lips to hers. As he wrapped his arms around her waist, she stopped thinking about anything but him. Her hands found their way to Nik's curls, pulling herself as close to him as she possibly could, feeling like she could never get enough of him. As his hand moved to her neck, she moaned, her lips parting to allow his tongue access to hers.

He backed her up against the wall, loving the feeling of having her close to him, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He moaned at the contact, and moved his lips to her neck, wanting to touch every part of her with his lips and she tilted her head back to let him, another moan escaping her lips.

Deciding that enough was enough, Nik brought his lips back to hers, bringing his hands to her lower back and moving to the bed. He set her down so that her back was on the bed, legs still wrapped around his waist, as he knelt between them. As their lips met again, Caroline's fingers worked to pull his tunic over his head.

Sensing her difficulty, he got up onto his knees, finishing her work before coming back to her. She gasped as his teeth found her earlobe, her fingers desperately trying to undo her braid as he pulled her up towards him so that he could unlace the back of her dress. As he finished she grabbed the fabric from where it had bunched at her waist and Nik helped her pull it over her head.

As he looked at her beauty, he stopped, smiling lovingly at her, which she returned breathlessly before her hands moved to his trousers, unlacing them, and tossing them to the floor to join the rest of their discarded clothing. Now it was Caroline's turn to stare. She had been with Nik for a year, but she had never imagined that he would be so, well, god-like. She admired his muscular build, as he pressed his lips to her ear.

"You are gorgeous," he said, before bringing she grabbed his hair and pulled his lips to hers, arcing her hips towards his, letting him know that she was ready. She had a feeling that he enjoyed what he was doing to her.

"Nik…" she moaned, noticing his grin before his lips found her neck as he entered her. She buried her face in his neck to muffle her screams, her fingers tangled in his damp curls as his hips thrust. As they fell into a passionate rhythm, their eyes met, blue on green, as he brought his lips to hers, moaning as he could feel them both reaching the end. As their tongues danced, two pairs of hands tangles in golden curls, Nik threw his head back, "Caroline!" he ground out, his hands finding the bed on either side of her head, propping himself up before they both reached climax, Nik collapsing next to her, so that they were looking into each other's eyes, their bodies entwined as Caroline's tired eyes closed, a smile on her face.

"I love you, Nik." She whispered, eliciting a smile from him, as he pecked her lips, "I love you too, sweetheart." He said quietly, his eyes drifting shut.

* * *

-2012-

Just as Klaus finally drifted to sleep, his eyes shot open, as the pain started again. He turned over and gripped the sides of the bed and buried his face in a pillow to keep from screaming, but to no avail. Hearing their brother's shouting, Kol and Rebekah flashed to his room, throwing the door open to ensure that Klaus was alright.

"What the bloody hell is going on, Nik?! It's the middle of the night and you sound as though someone is torturing you!" Said Kol, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he glared at his brother.

"I… remembered..." He trailed off, still feeling the effects of the pain.

"What are you talking about, neither of us remembered anything else, right?" Asked Rebekah, looking accusingly at Kol, hoping that she hadn't been left out again.

"Right Bex. I can't see why he would remember and we wouldn't, unless…" Kol said, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Unless what?!" Rebekah practically screamed. She hated being out of the loop, and her brothers seemed to enjoy keeping her just there.

"Come on, Bex, think about it. What was the last memory that you got of Caroline?" He asked, trying to help Rebekah find the answer.

"The wedding of course, but why would I not remember anything after… Oh. Oh no. Please Nik, snap my neck now so I can get that image out of my head!" She said, glaring at her brothers, who were both currently chuckling at her childishness. "Ugh, fine. I'll just have to go drink it away," she said, flashing down the stairs and heading to the Mystic Grill.

"You don't even understand, Matt. I just found out that my brother is married, just another thing in which he had to beat me, and on top of that, his wife, who I never even liked, is supposedly my best friend!" Said Rebekah, downing her glass of wine before holding her glass to him to pour another.

"I think you've had enough, Rebekah," he said, not wanting to be responsible for letting a wasted Original get behind the wheel.

"Enough? Enough?!" She yelled, turning a few heads. "I am going to need at least another bottle before it will be enough. My whole life just changed in a matter of days. Do you understand that?!" She said, as tears formed in her eyes. Matt was terrified.

"Okay, okay, you've convinced me. One more glass, but then you have to let me drive you home, okay?" He asked, placing his hand on hers to get her attention.

She looked up, surprised at his offer, as well as the physical contact, and nodded.

"Fine," she said, smiling as she took another sip.

"Okay, Rebekah, do you need me to walk you in or anything?" Matt asked, glad that he had been the one driving.

"Oh, no. I'm totally fine," she said, finally opening the door of his truck after several failed attempts. As she stepped out of the truck, she misjudged the distance to the ground and fell flat on her face. "Ouch," she groaned, as Matt hurried to help her up.

"Alright, come on, I'm gonna take you inside," he said, lifting her up bridal style as her head fell back, resting on his shoulder. Rebekah was thinking about Matt's muscular arms and sweet disposition, while Matt was thinking that for a one thousand year old nearly indestructible vampire, she was pretty light.

As he found his way through the dark mansion, he walked upstairs to find Kol and Klaus talking in what he was assumed was Klaus' room, since he was not wearing a shirt. As they saw Matt, they both stopped, noticed their unconscious sister, and started laughing.

"Right… So I see how this is funny, but mind telling me where her room is?" He asked, feeling awkward to have barged in on some family moment only to be laughed at.

"Yeah, it's two doors down," Said Kol taking a breath from laughing uncontrollably. He looked at Nik, who had evidently laughed so hard that he fell asleep? "Leave it to our sister," finished Kol, shutting his brother's door quietly so that he could actually get some sleep for the first time since Caroline went missing.

As much as Kol couldn't wait for Caroline to come back and make her brother happy, there was also a part of his that dreaded her return. He had just finally started building an actual relationship with his brother, and when she came back, she would be monopolizing most of his time. At any rate, he hoped that he would get the chance to get to know his sister-in-law a little better before she returned.

* * *

-992-

When Caroline awoke, she expected to find her husband in bed with her, but was disappointed. For a second she wondered if he had walked out on her, before realizing that she was an idiot for even thinking that. She got up, put on the night dress that was waiting for her on the edge of the bed, and headed to the kitchen. She had absolutely no trouble finding it, because of the decadent smell of bacon and eggs that was leading the way.

"I didn't know you cooked," she said, coming up behind Nik to place a kiss on his shoulder.

"Only for you, love," he said with a smile, turning in her arms and placing his hands on her face. "How did you sleep?" He asked, eliciting the largest grin he had ever seen.

"Do you even have to ask?" She said, standing on her toes to press a sweet kiss to his lips. He grinned in response, his dimples making her smile, as always.

"Have a seat, and prepare to be amazed," he said, bringing a tray of wonderful looking food to the table and placing it in front of her. She took a bite, making sure it had cooled, and moaned as the food hit her tongue.

"This is so good!" She said as he smiled in thanks, happy that he had satisfied her. "Looks like you'll be making breakfast every morning," she said with a wink.

"On one condition," he said in all seriousness. "I will gladly make you breakfast so long as you promise to let me take you to bed every night," he said, not bothering to hide his smirk as she giggled.

"And what would I do if I want breakfast otherwise?" She asked, looking at him with a legitimately curious expression.

"Well, I guess you can teach yourself how to make food this delicious," he said, tossing water into the fireplace to put it out.

"Okay, I'm done eating, what's next on the daily agenda?" She asked, expecting that he had planned things to do.

"Actually, today is a free day. And by free day, I absolutely mean that all of it will be spent in bed. Or perhaps right here, right now?" He said, raising an eyebrow as she turned to look at him.

"You know, being that we have only been married for less than a day, I think we should stick to the bed for now," she said, brushing the crumbs from her dress before taking his hand and pulling him swiftly into the bedroom without a word. They both knew that this honeymoon was going to be very… athletic.

* * *

**You guys are so awesome! Thank you for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews! They make me happier than Caroline is with Klaus! After reading this chapter, what do you think of the rating? Should I up it to M? So after the last chapter, I was getting a lot of questions (mostly about the sex, you dirty, dirty people :P) so I will try to clear some things up right now. First, I was asked if their honeymoon was also Caroline's first time, since she was turned back into a human, but so far I haven't been able to make that work. For one thing, she had sex with at least Damon while she was still human, so unless something changes the future (would you like that?) she will still have had sex with Damon as a human and Tyler as a vampire. (She never slept with Matt, did she?) The other question that I got was whether Caroline would be turned into a vampire with the rest of the Mikaelson's. As of right now, I do not feel comfortable commenting.. I have only written these twelve chapters and the very ending, meaning that if something like that happens to fit in with my ending, we shall see… J Anyways, thanks again for the support. Until next time~**


	13. Chapter 13: The Suspicion

Chapter 13

Mystic Falls, VA

-2012-

Klaus was going insane. It had only been a few days since he remembered his honeymoon, and it was killing him to not be able to talk to Caroline. Well, not that talking was really what he had in mind. His siblings were driving him crazy. He couldn't seem to go more than a few hours without being approached by one of them, to offer congratulations, in Elijah's case, to rub Caroline being gone in his face, in Kol's case, or to stare at him with a smile before squealing excitedly, in Rebekah's case. They should be glad that he no longer had a supply of daggers, or the three of them may have spent a few weeks in their coffins.

All he could think about was the wedding-to be completely honest, it wasn't the wedding that kept him up at night. Knowing that Caroline was his yet somehow hadn't been his for one thousand years made him want to bite something. And that was another thing. Whatever Caroline was doing to human-Klaus was actually changing hybrid-Klaus. He himself hadn't really noticed, but his siblings had.

Kol loved watching people. It was his favorite hobby, and having been alive as long as he had, he was constantly amazed at the ever-changing-yet-always-the-same human race. Recently, however, he had taken his eyes off of the passersby on the street and focused his attention on his very miserable big brother. Even though he was known to have a good laugh at Nik's expense, he did feel bad for him. To be constantly reminded by memories of the distant pass of someone who you know should be with you had to be exhausting. And while he did notice the altogether tiredness of his brother, he was more interested in how he acted. Caroline had officially been gone for ten days, and Kol could already see the differences in Klaus, everyone could. As far as his siblings could tell, Niklaus hadn't killed a single person in all of his time pining after Caroline. And while her being there hadn't changed any past events, that Kol could recall, he was impressed that the witches' plan was working and his brother was actually changing for the better. The whole situation made Kol wonder just how much his brother could be changed before becoming another person entirely.

Rebekah spent nearly all of her free time at the Mystic Grill. It was no secret to anyone who knew her that she was hopelessly crushing on the built and blue-eyed Matt Donovan, and recently it seemed as though some of her affections were being returned.

"Hey, Rebekah. You sure are here an awful lot." Said Matt with a smile, as he wiped the table next to hers.

As Rebekah smiled back at him, her chin resting upon her fist, all she could think about were his perfect lips.

"Rebekah?" He said, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion as she realized that she had been daydreaming while he was trying to take her order.

"Oh! Sorry, I'll just have the usual." She said, her cheeks turning pink with embarrassment. Matt cocked his head at her for a moment, before shaking his head at her and walking away.

As Matt walked behind the bar to put Rebekah's order in, he turned back to look at her. Ever since the night he had driven her home and carried her inside, he had started developing feelings for her. He tried to shake them off, attributing them to her natural beauty and one thousand year-old grace, but he couldn't help it, he was falling.

"Bonnie, when is Caroline coming back?" Asked Elena, stuffing a french fry into her mouth.

"Elena, I have told you a million times, no one knows, not even the witches. Emily said that Caroline will be sent back when the spell is completed. Do you see anything different about Klaus?" Bonnie asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"Actually, now that you mention it I haven't seen him drinking from a human since she left. Not that I usually see him, but Stefan mentioned something about it the other day, and I guess he's right. Why would he stop killing?" Elena asked, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Hmm. That is strange. I wonder if it's something that he's noticed or if he's changing without realizing. Maybe whatever Caroline is doing is really working." Bonnie said hopefully, before groaning as she saw another Mikaelson walk through the doors.

"Hello darling, doppelganger, how are we today?" Kol asked with a smirk, ignoring Elena's glare at his "nickname."

"We were doing just fine before _you_ came over here. Mind rectifying the situation?" Elena asked harshly, her eyes narrowing at him.

"Looks like somebody needs a bite. There are plenty of juicy options all around you, why not have at it?" Kol asked amusedly, raising an eyebrow in amusement when he saw the corner of Bonnie's mouth twitch. "Alright, alright, I can tell when I'm not wanted. Elena, have a nice day, and Bonnie, I'll be sure to come over later to help research more about the spell." He said with a wink, walking out before Bonnie had the chance to remind him that there was really nothing else that they would find.

"You gonna tell me what that was about?" Asked Elena, taking a sip of her drink with her eyebrows raised.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Elena." Bonnie said, hoping that Elena would leave it at that.

"Oh please, Bonnie. You're totally crushing on him! And you didn't even tell me! I thought we were supposed to be best friends." Elena said with a huff, crossing her arms like and unhappy child.

"We are, Elena. And so what if I think he's attractive. That doesn't take away from him being an evil vampire. So there's nothing to worry about." She said, trying her best to avoid Elena's eyes.

"Bonnie, just stop denying yourself. He's gorgeous and has the hots for you, plus it's not like all the rest of us haven't had relationships with evil vampires." Elena said, trying to get Bonnie to acknowledge her actual feelings for Kol.

"But it's different for you, both of you. Caroline didn't become involved with Klaus until she went back in time to before he was evil, and you are in love with Stefan, who redeems himself day-in and day-out. Kol has not really redeemed himself. Plus, it's not like you've been interested in an original, so it's not quite the same." Bonnie said, as Elena suddenly found her shoes fascinating.

"Well…" Elena said as Bonnie's eyes widened comically.

"What?! No way! It was Elijah, wasn't it?" She asked, a smirk forming on her lips.

"Yeah, it was… and is…" Elena said, quickly finishing before Bonnie could make a scene, "Look, I love Stefan, okay, and I would never do anything to jeopardize that, but that doesn't mean that I can't find someone else attractive, right?" She asked. Bonnie looked like she was holding in laughter as Elena blushed.

"I cannot wait to tell Caroline about this." Bonnie said, finally succumbing to the built-up laughter as Elena glared.

* * *

-993-

Five months later and Nik and Caroline were still in the "honeymoon phase" of their marriage, much to the displeasure of the entire Mikaelson family. Not that they were really disturbing anything, but one of them was rarely seen without the other. This particularly irked Rebekah, who had gone from being overjoyed to have a new sister, to feeling bored and lonely. She understood how they must be feeling, so in love and happy to be married, but in Rebekah's opinion, that didn't give them the right to ignore her and everyone else. She was getting sick of meals without her brother and sister-in-law and even sicker of Kol's underhanded comments about their whereabouts. Luckily for him, their parents seemed utterly oblivious to his innuendos, but that didn't save the three older Mikaelson's from creating disturbing images in their minds whenever Kol opened his big mouth. Rebekah did not know exactly what to do, but she knew that something had to be done.

"Mmm." Moaned Caroline as she rolled over and found Nik's warm chest, his arms coming around her instinctively, although he was still asleep. Taking advantage of his vulnerability, Caroline began placing kisses from behind his ear to his stomach, grinning when she heard the guttural sound coming from him as his hands gripped her hair, urging her to go further. Unfortunately for sleepy-Nik, she didn't really feel like playing alone, so she rolled off of him, turning to face the opposite wall. She smirked as she felt him come up behind her, his front against her back, his arm coming to rest lazily over her stomach as he began kissing her collarbone, waking completely as he heard her moan as her head fell back onto his shoulder. Tired of this game, Nik pulled away from her and positioned himself above her finally capturing her lips with his, her hands gripping the bed as she felt him harden. His lips never leaving hers, he wrapped her legs around his waist, glad that they had already gotten rid of the clothing the night before. Just as her back arched, telling him that she was ready, there was a knock at the door.

"Seriously?!" Caroline all but shouted, making Nik chuckle as he got up and put on some clothes.

"Put some clothes on, love. It is probably Rebekah. You know how neglected she has felt these past few months." He said, pressing a kiss to her temple before going to answer the door.

"Hmph." Caroline pulled the blankets up over her head stubbornly, before realizing that it would be pretty awful for Rebekah to walk in on her naked in bed. She got up with a sigh and pulled the first dress she could find over her head, trying her best to smooth out her hair. Oh, what she wouldn't give for ponytails.

"Bekah, your timing is impeccable, as always." Nik said, holding the door and motioning for her to come in.

"Hope I am not interrupting anything." She replied, looking like she could have really cared less. "Where's Caroline?" She asked, her arms crossing over her chest as she looked annoyed at her brother.

"She is getting ready. Hold your horses." He said, moving to the kitchen to find something to eat.

"What?! Niklaus, it is two o'clock! In the afternoon!" She shouted at him, her hands balling into fists at her sides. Nik knew that his sister had a temper, but he didn't know what he could possibly have done to make her this angry.

"Two o'clock would have been sufficient, love. Calm down, we just slept late. Is there some kind of law against it?" He asked, more out of annoyance than curiosity. Luckily, before she could respond Caroline walked into the kitchen, looking sheepishly at Rebekah.

"Hey Bekah!" She said, walking closer to the other blonde.

Nik smirked amusedly as he saw Rebekah's face soften at Caroline's smile. Now he understood. Rebekah was not mad at him for sleeping in, but for keeping her best friend from her.

"I've missed you." Caroline said with a smile as Rebekah grinned, throwing her arms around her new sister.

"Good. I have missed you as well." She said, turning back to her brother. Looking at Caroline, she asked "Caroline, do you think I could borrow you later? We have not spent very much time together since the wedding." Caroline blushed in response, but nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course! Nik won't mind, right?!" She asked, knowing what he would say.

"Of course not, sweetheart, spend as much time with my sister as you want." He said, happy that the two blondes seemed to be able to pick up right where they left off.

"Great! See you later!" Rebekah said, before walking out the front door.

"I guess we should be paying more attention to how much time we spend together." Caroline said, coming up behind him and pressing a kiss to his shoulder. He turned around in her arms, placing a finger under her chin.

"Very true. I am glad that you have such a wonderful relationship with my family, and I do not want us to jeopardize that." He said, placing a loving kiss to her lips, his arms coming to her back as she rested her head on his shoulder, his fingers tracing small patterns on her back. Even though she knew that they needed to spend more time with his family, Caroline was hesitant to spend time apart from him, since she had no idea when she would be sent back to the present. In that moment she decided that she needed to make the most of every moment that she had with the Mikealson's.

* * *

-2012-

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she heard a knock at the door. She reluctantly got up to answer it, subconsciously checking her hair and make-up in the mirror before opening the door.

"What is it Kol?" She said, causing a smirk to appear on his face.

"Knew it was me, did you darling?" He said, moving past her to walk inside.

"Who gave you permission to come in? Rude much?" She asked before shutting the door and leaning her back against it.

"That would be you, love. Remember?" He said, taking a seat on the couch.

"Yeah, last week when I actually wanted you here." She said, walking over and sitting across from him.

"Now who's being rude?" He said with a grin.

"So, what are we working on today?" He asked, looking at her curiously.

"Nothing, Kol. I told you the other day that there was nothing else that we could do to help Caroline. She has no choice but to stay there while the spell runs its course. Hopefully it won't take much longer, so that we can get her away from Klaus." She said, watching Kol's expression harden.

"Why is everyone so convinced that she is miserable there? My brother was and is the best thing that has happened to Caroline, and her marrying him proves that she gets that. They are perfect together, or at least they were. Maybe they could be again when she comes back if she doesn't have to be worried about her friends judging her at every turn." Said Kol harshly, getting up and walking towards the door. Bonnie stood up and quickly followed him, shocked at his outburst.

"Kol, look I'm sorry. I know how you feel about this whole situation, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it like that. If Caroline is really happy with him, there's nothing that any of us will be able to do to separate them, no matter how "judged" she feels. She is very strong willed." Bonnie said softly, placing a hand on his upper-arm. Kol sighed, before covering her hand with his own and bringing their now entwined hands to hang between them.

"I know you didn't mean anything by it, Bonnie. I'm just getting tired of seeing Nik so miserable, especially as he continues to change. It's as if I can see his heart aching for her." Said Kol, as Bonnie frowned, genuinely surprised by his love for his brother. She didn't know what made her do it, but she placed her other hand on his face and brought her lips to his cheek, blushing as he smiled sweetly down at her. He noticed their still entwined hands and gave hers a gentle squeeze, their eyes meeting before he turned and walked out the door. As his hand pulled away from hers, she wanted nothing more than to run after him, missing his touch, but she restrained herself, backing against the now closed door, and slowly sliding to the floor, eyes closed. What was she getting herself into?

* * *

-992-

Caroline shot-up in bed. She racked her brain trying to prove herself wrong. What day was it? She had such a difficult time keeping up with the date in this time. It was so much more difficult without a cell phone.

She had to be mistaken. As much as she had hated dealing with her period since she had arrived here, it had been a comfort to her since the wedding. It was no secret that her and Nik couldn't keep their hands off of each other, and therefore spent most nights engaged in passionate love-making, but so far they had been able to avoid one of Caroline's worst fears. Pregnancy.

She hadn't had to think about getting pregnant ever since she turned, and now that she was no longer a vampire, that fear had come to the surface again. It wasn't that she didn't want to have kids with Nik, because she knew that he would be a wonderful father. The reason that she was worried was because of the time-travel. Her biggest fear since the wedding had been being sent back to the present, while her baby was left in the past with Nik, never to be seen again.

She had to be mistaken. According to her makeshift mental calendar, she was two weeks late, and everything about Caroline Forbes was always on time. Especially her period. She had no idea how to find out for sure, without the convenience of a nearby 24-hour pharmacy, so she decided to give it a little more time. But no matter how many times she told herself that it probably wasn't true, she couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of her stomach that her whole life was about to change.

* * *

**So sorry for the long wait! My university group here in Spain took a trip to Barcelona for four days, and I didn't bring my computer. So what did you think about the ending? Will she be pregnant? Am I just cruel for even bringing it up? We shall see… Thank you so much for sticking with me and I am absolutely shocked that so many of you follow, favorite, and review this story! It means so much! As I have been writing, I listen to a specific playlist of songs. If anyone is interested in knowing the songs that have inspired this story, let me know in a review or a PM, and I will make sure to include it in the next chapter. I am trying to get the next chapter up tomorrow, before I leave for Galicia for the weekend, but if it isn't up tomorrow, it will be by Monday, so still not too long of a wait! Thanks so much for reading! Until next time~**


	14. Chapter 14: The Sadness

Chapter 14

Mystic Falls, VA

-993-

'This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening.' That is all that Caroline could think as she walked in circles in her bedroom. Nik had gone out hunting with his brothers, and since she was officially one month late for her period, she decided to accept it as the truth. She was pregnant. The last two weeks had been torture for her. Trying to seem care-free around Nik was the hardest thing ever. She wanted desperately to tell him, but knowing how much he wanted kids, she didn't want to get his hopes up if Mother Nature decided to rear her ugly head a little late. She knew that he would be back any minute, and she had no idea how to tell him. She had been carefully avoiding too much physical contact these past two weeks, and she knew that he was getting frustrated, so telling him now was probably the best thing for both of them. She would finally be able to live without such a heavy burden, and he would finally be able to relieve his… frustration.

Before she had any more time to think it over, she heard the door open, and sat herself on the bed, willing her eyes to hold in the tears at least until she told him. Unfortunately, they didn't listen.

"Hello, love." He said, walking into the room and depositing his dirty clothes near the wardrobe before turning to look at her. His eyes widened immediately.

"Caroline, sweetheart, what is the matter? Why are you crying?" He said, not really sure how he should approach this. Caroline had never really cried in his presence, so he knew something must be wrong.

"Um, Nik, I have something that I need to tell you. It's not that it's a bad thing, it's just…" She trailed off, and as she met his concerned eyes, she said "I'm pregnant."

She wasn't quite sure what his reaction would be, but she was pretty sure that he covered everything possible in the thirty seconds after she told him. First, he just looked shocked, like he had misheard her. Then came the confusion, as if he couldn't possibly understand how two _very _sexually active newlyweds could have conceived a child, and finally, as Caroline was about to burst into tears, she was calmed by the dimpled grin that spread across Nik's face as he swept her up into his arms, spinning her around, before placing her back on the ground, his lips finding hers.

"You mean you're not upset?" She asked hesitantly, looking up at him.

"Upset? How could I be upset? I love you, Caroline. We're married, and now we are going to have a baby. I have never been happier in my entire life." Something about his eyes made her believe him. Finally accepting his reaction, she smiled at him, taking a moment to appreciate him without a shirt on for the first time in two weeks. He saw the desire cloud her eyes, as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bed. He could tell that she was in no mood for games, as she turned and pushed him so that she was on top of him, kissing his neck before bringing her legs around to straddle his waist. She quickly pulled her dress over her head, accidentally un-doing her braid at the same time, her long golden locks hanging down as she trailed kisses down his chest before unlacing his pants. Now it was his turn to grip the bed tightly as she lowered herself onto him, causing him to moan her name. She threw her head back, losing herself in the euphoria of the moment. Nik took advantage of her lack of focus and flipped her over so that he was on top, her legs still tightly wrapped around his waist, not wanting to break the connection. As they both came to the end, Caroline screamed his name, causing him to grin down at her, before he collapsed beside her.

They stayed awake for a while longer, just looking into each other's eyes, Nik's hand absently stroking Caroline's hair as she slowly drifted to sleep, his hand falling to the bed as he joined her.

Caroline screamed as she shot-up in bed, causing Nik to wake as well, his arms coming around her, trying to calm his wife as sobs wracked her body. He began stroking her hair again, kissing her temple to reassure her.

"What happened, sweetheart?" He asked quietly, his arms still around her.

"I had a nightmare. I have been having them ever since I suspected that I was pregnant. I-I'm watching you hold the baby after it is born, smiling, until suddenly I'm ripped away from both of you. That's when I wake up." She finished quietly, burying her face in his neck as her hands found his hair.

"Shh, it is okay. Nothing like that is going to happen. I promise. You, the baby, and I will be together forever. You will see." He said, rocking her slowly. As her eyes drifted closed, she wondered if she should try telling him the truth about where she was from, or when, but the darkness overcame her before she could decide.

* * *

-2012-

Klaus couldn't sleep. He was currently drinking alone in his kitchen in the middle of the night. A few hours ago he had been hit with another batch of memories. He was glad that his siblings weren't around, because he hadn't done anything but stare at the wall since he remembered. He hadn't even bothered to put a shirt on as he stumbled down the stairs, grabbing the first bottle of alcohol that he saw, dropping himself into a barstool. As he sat there, he kept replaying it in his mind. He had just come back from hunting with his brothers when she told him. He was ecstatic when he found out, but why wouldn't he be? Human-him was the one who would get to be there for everything. Caroline was pregnant with his child and all that he could do was sit and wait for more memories to come to him. Sooner or later his siblings would remember, and Kol would no doubt be rubbing this in his face until Caroline came back. As everything finally sank in, he looked harshly at his glass before growling and hurling it at the nearest wall. He dropped his face into his palms as he heard the door open.

"Hey Nik! I just remembered…" Kol stopped as he saw his brother. It was no secret that Nik had been miserable since Caroline left, but this was the worst he had seen him. Kol tried to put himself into Nik's shoes for a moment. He had been hopelessly trying to woo this girl for months, to no avail, and as soon as she gets sent back in time and meets him before he was a vampire, she falls for him. Not to mention the wedding and the honeymoon and now the baby. He felt awful. He had only been making things worse all this time.

"Come out with it, Kol. I know you have something to say." Klaus whispered. Kol could have sworn that he was tearing up. He came up behind his brother and put an arm around his shoulder, his other hand grasping Nik's other shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Nik. She'll come back. I know it. Things will get better for you, I promise." He said, squeezing Nik's shoulders one last time before heading up the stairs. Klaus wondered what had changed Kol's mind as he was sure there was some kind of joke at the tip of his tongue, but whatever it was, he was grateful. He was too exhausted to rip out any livers tonight.

* * *

**Okay, here is my apology. First, because the chapter is so short, I just wanted to get an update out before I left. Second, I'm sorry about Kol sob. I wasn't sure if I should even write him into this chapter, but my heart was too broken not to. I needed some Kol therapy. So anyways, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, despite its length, and I will be updating again Monday or Tuesday. Let me know what you think of my character portrayals, and if there are characters that haven't been talked about that you would like me to introduce, and if you have any other suggestions as well. Thanks again for all of the support for this story, until next time~**


	15. Chapter 15: The Scoop

Chapter 15

Mystic Falls, VA

-2012-

As Kol lay in his bed, his mind kept going back to his brother. While he had been trying to protect his brother's feelings, the real reason that he hadn't said anything was because he remembered that he wasn't supposed to know yet. The day that Caroline told Klaus that she was pregnant, Kol had spoken to her first.

_The brothers were all about to go hunting, but Niklaus realized that he had forgotten his bow, so Kol volunteered to run back to the house to get it. When he got inside, was looking for the bow when Caroline heard him._

_"Nik?" She shouted, and Kol could hear her voice break._

_"No, it's just me. Nik forgot his bow so I offered to come find it." He said, making his way towards the sound of her voice. "Where are you?" He asked, hoping that she would be okay with him finding her._

_"I'm in the bedroom." She said quietly, but he was already close enough to hear her. When he walked through the doorway, he saw Caroline sitting on the edge of the bed, her face in her hands as her body shook. Kol was not sure what to do. He had never really been around a crying woman before, other than Rebekah, and she cried so often that he was used to ignoring her._

_"Is something wrong?" He asked, setting the bow down by the door and walking towards her._

_"Yeah… or, well, I don't know. Maybe." She said, her eyes glued to the floor._

_"You can tell me, you know. I am an exceptional secret-keeper." He said, making her chuckle softly._

_"Okay, fine. I have been trying to work up the courage for a couple of weeks to tell Nik… that I'm pregnant." She said quietly, meeting his eyes for a moment, before dropping them back to the floor._

_Kol was shocked. He had no idea whether or not his brother even wanted kids, but he knew that Caroline was overreacting. He took a seat next to her on the bed and put a hand on her shoulder._

_"Everything will be alright, Caroline. He will be happy, excited even!" Kol said, trying to put a smile on her pretty face. It wasn't working._

_"What if he doesn't want kids and he leaves me?" She asked softly, leaning her head against Kol's shoulder._

_"Caroline, even if he was not excited about the baby, which I know he will be, he would never leave you. You are the first person to truly make him feel loved. He would not give that up for anything. Losing you would probably be the end of him." Kol said, satisfied when Caroline gave a small smile, before Kol's words really sunk in. She wanted nothing more that to tell someone her secret. And especially now that Kol thought that her leaving would kill Nik. She had to stop thinking like this._

_"Thanks, Kol, for everything, but you should get back to your brothers now." She said as Kol nodded, getting up and retrieving the bow, "And Kol? Not a word to Nik, got it?" She said, her eyes narrowing, a smile playing at her lips._

_"Got it, sis." He said, smiling as he walked out, leaving Caroline to flop back on the bed and hope that the boys didn't take too long. Tonight was the night that she would finally tell him._

Kol felt privileged to have heard the news before anyone else, but he knew that on top of everything that was going on with Nik, finding out that he was second to know would make him even more miserable.

Rebekah felt a bittersweet mixture of emotion as she got up from the floor at the bottom of the stairs down which she had gracefully tumbled upon receiving her latest batch of Caroline-memories. Kol had called her earlier to warn her of Nik's sour mood, and about Caroline's pregnancy. After hearing this, she had foolishly expected her next memories to be of Caroline and Nik telling her about the baby, but was seriously disappointed. She did, however, remember suspecting that something was going on with Caroline when she started eating much more than usual and, although it wasn't considered dangerous at the time, Rebekah could remember Caroline refusing alcohol with dinner. Rebekah's true inner-turmoil came when she thought about the baby. Half of her wanted to be excited and congratulate her brother, but the other half of her knew that there was a strong possibility that they would all only get to meet the baby in their memories. Deciding to play optimist, she decided to start thinking about what it would be like to play with her niece or nephew.

* * *

-993-

When Caroline awoke in Nik's arms, she thought for a moment that she had only dreamed telling him the news, but when he rolled her over to place a kiss on her lips and another on her exposed stomach, she knew that she was wrong.

"Morning loves." He said with a smile, placing his hand on her stomach, eliciting a smile from Caroline. She placed her hand over his and leaned forward to press her lips to his.

"I love you so much." She said, as he shot her a dimpled grin, leaning his forehead against hers before getting up and heading for the kitchen. Caroline spread out on the bed, a smile on her face, before she realized what she needed to do today. They needed to tell the MIkaelson's the news.

"Caroline, stop worrying. Rebekah has wanted nieces and nephews since she could speak. She will be ecstatic. And I told you that I would handle my parents, Elijah and Henrik, so all you have to get through is Rebekah and Kol." He said, kissing her temple before bidding her good luck and heading towards his parents' house.

Rebekah was startled out of her daydreaming when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in," she said, turning to face her guest. "Caroline!" She shouted, nearly knocking Caroline over as she threw her arms around her.

"Hey Rebekah, how are you?" Caroline said with a hesitant smile that Rebekah instantly noticed. Her eyebrows furrowed as she held Caroline at arm's length, waiting for her to continue. "I kind of have some news to tell you." Caroline said, pulling away from Rebekah and walking towards the window.

"Well what is it then, Caroline? I am not getting any younger." Rebekah said, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice because of Caroline's obviously sensitive attitude.

"Nik and I… Um, well, I… I'm going to have a baby." She said finally, cringing in anticipation of Rebekah's reaction. Rebekah froze, as if thinking about what this really meant, before grinning and unleashing the loudest squeal that Caroline had ever heard and throwing herself at the soon-to-be-mother.

"Bekah, can't breathe." Caroline said, smiling as Rebekah let her go and sat her down on the bed.

"Have you thought of names yet?" She said, legitimately expecting Caroline to have answers.

"Um, no. I just told your brother last night, so it's all still a little new... Besides, I was actually thinking of letting Nik choose the name." She said, as Rebekah smiled.

"I think that is a wonderful idea! Nik will be so happy!" She said, as she launched into a seemingly pre-planned lecture about everything to do with babies, leaving Caroline to wonder if she would ever get to talk to Kol.

Meanwhile, Niklaus had just finished telling his parents, to mixed results. His mother had smiled and embraced him, as she seemed to do whenever he told her anything, while his father nodded, shook his hand, and walked out. Nik supposed that he couldn't have expected anything more, so he was sufficiently pleased.

Luckily for him, Henrik and Elijah were in the same room as Elijah taught the youngest how to carve his own toy-sword.

"Elijah, Henrik, I have something that I need to tell you." Nik said, as his brothers put their tools down and gave him their undivided attention. Well, Elijah did anyways. Henrik's eyes were following a bug that had entered the room, looking as though it was taking all of his restraint not to chase it. "Caroline and I are having a baby." He said, as Elijah smiled and stood up, offering his hand and clapping his brother on the shoulder, clearly pleased.

"Congratulations, brother. We were starting to wonder how long it would be. For what it is worth, I think that you and Caroline will be wonderful parents." Elijah said with a smile, as they both turned to look at Henrik, who seemed a little confused.

"Wait… so is the baby going to be my brother?" He asked, never having to deal with a situation like this before.

"No, Henrik, you will be the baby's uncle." Elijah said, noticing that Nik was biting his lip to keep from laughing. When Elijah finished, Henrik's face lit up as he ran and launched himself at his big brother.

"Nik, I am so excited to see the baby!" He said, before his eyes found the elusive bug, and after Nik nodded in approval, he ran after it. Niklaus was pleased that his brothers had been so accepting, he could only hope that Caroline was having as much luck.

After listening as Rebekah rambled on and on for nearly an hour, Caroline had managed to escape and make her way to Kol's room. She knocked twice, and after hearing him call her in, she opened the door.

"Hello, Kol." She said, trying to keep the smile from her face.

"Did you tell him?" He asked, getting up off of his bed and walking towards her.

She nodded enthusiastically, grinning as Kol lifted her off the ground, spinning her in a circle. He gave her a kiss on her cheek and beamed at her.

"Congratulations, Caroline. I told you he would be happy. I cannot wait to meet my nephew." He said with a smirk.

"How do you know it's a boy?" She asked, as she had been trying to remain indifferent to the gender.

"An uncle always knows." He said, waving to her as she walked out, shaking her head.

When Caroline finally made it back to her and Nik's bedroom, she sighed as she threw herself backwards on the bed, waking Nik from his short nap as she sat up and crawled towards him, smiling as she began to pepper his neck with kisses.

"I told you it would go alright, love." He said, fighting back a moan as her mouth moved behind his ear.

"Mhmm." She moaned into his neck as he pulled her on top of him so that her legs were straddling his waist. As he flipped them over so that he could begin showing her just how happy he was, he couldn't help but think of what an amazing pregnancy this would be if she was always so… affectionate.

* * *

-2012-

Elijah had just returned from a few days out of town when he got a voicemail from Kol. He merely warned him to be careful what he said around Niklaus, because he wasn't in the greatest mood. This made Elijah curious, but before he could ponder further, a sharp pain made him drop his phone and groan as his hands found his temples. He gasped as he remembered Niklaus finding him and Henrik in his room and telling them about the baby. While he couldn't help but feel pleased that his brother would have this experience, he also wondered whether or not his miserable brother would even be able to actually meet his baby in more than memories. He was weighing all of the possibilities as he reached the house, and hesitantly walked in.

"Hello, Brother. How are you?" He said, finding Nik sitting on the couch with his sketchpad. Elijah was glad that amidst everything, he was still able to hold onto one of his greatest passions.

"Oh, you know, just desperately trying to ignore the burning loneliness that I feel every time I think about her." He said, his eyes never leaving the paper.

"And how is that working?" Elijah asked, walking towards his brother. Niklaus wordlessly turned his sketchpad so that Elijah could see Caroline's face. "Ah. Not so well then." Elijah said, taking a seat next to his brother.

"What if…" Klaus trailed off, his eyes meeting Elijah's in a rare, or not so rare recently, moment of vulnerability, "What if I never get to meet the baby?" He whispered, turning his face towards the ground, afraid of what Elijah might say.

"You mean in the present? Because no matter what _you _will get to meet the baby, Niklaus. It just might not be tomorrow." Elijah said, as Niklaus sighed, his eyes closing in despair.

"But what if she never comes back?" He asked quietly, feeling the tears behind his eyes.

"She will. No doubt. The spell was only short-term. She has been gone for less than two weeks, Niklaus." He said, as Niklaus stood from the couch, throwing the sketchpad onto the coffee table.

"But she has been in the past for a year and a half. A YEAR AND A HALF, ELIJAH! That's how long that she has been with me. The better me." He finished, collapsing back onto the couch as Elijah sat silently, unsure of how best to comfort his brother. Luckily, before he had to decide, Rebekah walked into the living room, and motioned with her head that he could leave. He nodded in appreciation and got up as Rebekah took his place on the couch. Nik looked up at her with tear-filled eyes, and her heart broke. She had seen her brother show a lot of previously hidden emotions in the past two weeks, but this was new. He hadn't cried in front of her since their mother's death.

"This is killing me, Rebekah. I have only ever been with her in my memories, and my heart aches I miss her so much. And soon she will have the baby and the feeling will be doubled." He said, as Rebekah gathered him into her arms.

"It's going to be alright, Nik. I promise. She will be back, and then you won't have to hurt anymore." She said softly, trying to stay strong for her invincible brother, but failing miserably. She felt more hatred for the witch spirits right now than she had ever felt for anything or anyone in her entire life.

When Kol had called to tell her the news, Bonnie had been shocked. She supposed that she shouldn't have been, since they were married, but that didn't make what she was about to do any easier. She was on her way to talk to Sheriff Forbes. Bonnie had tried hard to keep the Sheriff in the loop with this whole thing, and telling her that her only daughter had gotten married to a person that the Sheriff seriously disliked had been hard enough. She could only imagine what her reaction would be now that she was about to be a grandmother.

When Bonnie arrived at the house, she knocked a few times, before being confronted with Tyler Lockwood. Great. Not only did she have to tell Sheriff Forbes, but now she had to come up with some way to get Tyler out of the house before he killed someone.

"Hey, is Sheriff Forbes here?" Bonnie asked as Tyler stepped aside to let her in.

"I'm right here, Bonnie. Do you have news about Caroline?" She asked hopefully. Bonnie's eyes moved to Tyler, but as she had feared the Sheriff quickly told her that anything about Caroline could be said in front of Tyler.

"Okay, well… Um, you see, Caroline, she's… pregnant." She finished, carefully stepping as far away from Tyler as she could.

"WHAT?!" Tyler shouted, fuming. "It was bad enough that she married that monster, but now she is carrying his spawn?!" He shouted, his eyes turning yellow, as his fangs descended. Sheriff Forbes looked shocked and scared as Tyler flashed to Bonnie, pushing her up against the wall, his hand around her neck. "You need to get her back. NOW!" He shouted, tightening his grip on her neck. Before Bonnie could respond, someone shot through the door and ripped Tyler away from Bonnie, carelessly throwing him against the opposite wall.

"You're going to want to stay away from here, mate, if you value being alive." Klaus ground out, dangerously low as he glared at Tyler, yellow eyes meeting each other, as Tyler dropped his head and shot out the door.

"Are you okay?" He asked Bonnie, moving to bite into his wrist if she needed it.

"No, I'm fine. I had just finished telling the Sheriff your… news." She said, and as Klaus and Liz's eyes met, she decided this would be a better decision for the two of them to have, alone. "I'm just gonna go…" She said, before turning and running to her car.

"So it's true then." Liz said, looking to Klaus, hoping that he would deny it. His eyes turned sad for a second as he hung his head.

"Yes." He said, wishing he had thought more before barging into this particular house right now.

"Are you okay?" Liz asked, surprising Klaus.

"What?" He asked, looking at her with wide eyes.

"It's just that I know you must not be having an easy time with all of this, you know, with Caroline not wanting anything to do with you here, and falling in love with your past self. I can only imagine how it must feel now. With the baby." She said as a frown formed on his lips.

"No." He said. Noticing that the Sheriff looked confused, he said "No, I'm not okay." He said, walking past her to take a seat on the couch. She followed him and sat across from him.

"All I have ever wanted is someone to love me for me. Now I have a wife and soon a child, and it just so happens to be one thousand years in the past." He said, burying his face in his hands, somewhat ashamed to be exposing himself to Sheriff Forbes, but something about talking to her felt right. She was the closest person to Caroline, and she was also missing all of these important things. "I'm sorry, I'm sure you don't want to be listening to my sob story." He said, moving to stand but her hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to listen. Besides, I guess you're sort-of my son-in-law now, so it's my job." She said with a smile, making him chuckle as she rubbed his arm comfortingly.

"Well, when you put it like that, thanks." He said, smiling at her before walking past her towards the door.

"Klaus?" She called as the door was about to shut.

"Yes?" He asked, his head poking around the door.

"You're welcome here anytime you want. To talk, or just to be here." She said quietly, unsure of how he would respond.

"Thank you, Liz. You don't know how much that means to me." He said with a nod, closing the door behind him. As he left, Liz Forbes couldn't help but think about how much he had changed in these two short weeks.

* * *

-993-

As time moved forward, Caroline couldn't help but worry about her baby. She hoped and prayed that she would be allowed to stay until the baby was born. She couldn't imagine being sent back while she was still pregnant. What would it mean for her baby if she was sent back and turned into a vampire while she was still pregnant? She hated even thinking it. She was already six months along, and despite the constant worry, she loved being pregnant. She loved knowing that her and Nik's child was growing inside of her, and she loved spending the evenings cuddled up with him as she helped his hands find the baby's kicks. Nik had been the model husband through all of this. She knew that she had been extra moody lately, but she made it up to him by being extra horny as well. He had been more and more hesitant to her advances as she had gotten bigger, mainly because he feared for the baby's safety. Once she convinced him that nothing would happen, things had gone off without a hitch. Nothing was better for her mood swings than waking up happy every morning wrapped in her husband's warm arms.

She was brought out of her thoughts as her husband came to sit beside her on the bed, his arm sliding behind her to pull her close to him, her head finding his shoulder as he brought his other hand to its usual spot on her abdomen. She smiled as she brought her hand to rest on top of his larger one. He pressed a kiss to her temple as she moved his hand to show him where the baby had been kicking her lately. She looked at him as the baby kicked, his face lighting up, even though he had felt it a million times. He lowered his face to hers, kissing her lovingly on the lips.

"I love you so much, Caroline." He said with a sigh, closing his eyes as his fingers drew circles on her stomach.

"I love you too, Nik." She said, smiling happily as her eyes closed slowly. She couldn't wait to bring this baby into the world with him. He was going to be an amazing father.

* * *

**Holy long update! When I checked the word-count I was thoroughly surprised! Thank you so much for all of your support for this story! Every time I post a chapter I am overwhelmed by the amount of alerts that I get. So thanks for that! Also, I am getting a lot of reviews asking me to send Caroline back while she is still pregnant so that she can have the babies in the future, but the way that the spell works, that would be disastrous for all involved. You lovely people will just have to wait and see what is to come! I don't know how many chapters will be left, because we are getting closer and closer to my pre-written ending, but there is always the possibility that I will go beyond that. Okay, now for the playlist. These are the songs that have inspired me most while writing this story:**

**-Kiss Me – Ed Sheeran**

**-Give Me Love – Ed Sheeran**

**-Love Somebody – Maroon 5**

**-A Thousand Years (parts 1 and 2) – Christina Perri**

**-Stolen – Dashboard Confessional**

**-Gotta Be Somebody – Nickelback**

**-Stay With Me – Josh Gracin**

**-The Reason – Hoobastank**

**-Love Remains the Same – Gavin Rossdale**

**-Wherever you will go – The Calling**

**-Everything has Changed – Ed Sheeran and Taylor Swift**

**-Red – Taylor Swift (And basically the entire Red album J )**

**-DEAD MAN WALKING – The Script (This one reminds me of this story every time that I hear it, mainly because of the beginning and the witch spirits)**

**I have gotten a few requests to make a video for this story, so if anyone wants to give me song suggestions (above or otherwise) and let me know if that is something that you would be interested in, I will do that! Thanks for reading! Until next time~**


	16. Chapter 16: The Sorrow

Chapter 16

Mystic Falls, VA

-2012-

Matt was going crazy. Rebekah had been the head of the planning committee for the Winter Dance, and all he could think about was mustering up the courage to ask her to go with him. The only problem was that he wasn't entirely sure that pursuing Rebekah was a good idea. He didn't know if they were too different. She was a one thousand year old gorgeous vampire, and he was football-playing waiter. Before he had time to decide, he noticed the beautiful blonde sauntering up to him.

"Hello, Matt. How are you today?" She asked, her face lighting up as she smiled.

As soon as he saw her smile, he knew his decision. "Hey, Rebekah. I'm fine. Actually, I wanted to ask you something," said Matt nervously, as Rebekah cocked her head. "Would you go to the dance with me?" He asked hopefully, his tense shoulders sagging in relief when a grin spread across her face.

"Really? Of course I'll go with you!" She squealed, pecked Matt on the cheek, and skipped away, leaving Matt to shake his head, grinning, and walk away. He was relieved that he had gotten that over with. Now all he needed was the strength to get through an entire night with the overly-enthusiastic original vampire.

Kol had been pacing outside of Bonnie's house for ten minutes. He knew that he looked like an idiot, but he didn't know what else to do. Things were finally starting to look up for him where Bonnie was concerned, and he didn't want to mess it up, but he wanted to check on her. Nik had told him about the Lockwood boy's bad reaction to hearing the pregnancy news, and he wanted to make sure that Bonnie was okay. He knew, however, that Bonnie would find him creepy for even knowing about what happened, and he didn't want to take a step back in their relationship.

Finally deciding that he needed to know that she was okay, no matter the implications, he knocked.

When Bonnie opened the door to see Kol's concerned face replaced with relief, she was confused. When Kol stepped forward and embraced her suddenly, burying his face in her hair, she was pretty sure that she was hallucinating.

"Thank goodness you're alright, Bonnie. I've been so worried. I can kill Tyler Lockwood for you, if you want," he offered, pulling back to look at her face.

Bonnie couldn't help it, she was flattered. "Of course you can't kill Tyler. He's my friend. I knew that he would be angry when he found out, and unfortunately I was the closest person to him when the werewolf-rage hit. But thank you for being concerned. It means… something," she said, tilting her head as she looked at him.

"Something?" He asked, an amused smirk forming on his lips.

Bonnie flushed, her eyes suddenly finding her shoes very interesting. She didn't know what it was about Kol that intrigued her. She remembered a time when she couldn't even tolerate his advances, and now it seemed as though she was the one who was advancing…

"I didn't know that you cared," she said quietly, her eyes locking with his.

"Of course I do, darling," He said sincerely, his eyes softening as he took in her hesitant expression.

As she looked at him, brown hair falling into his beautiful eyes, her breath hitched. Something deep inside of her was now dictating her movements. Taking advantage of his hands that were still placed on her arms, she leaned forward slowly, never breaking eye-contact, slid an arm round his neck and pressed her lips to his. She heard him gasp in surprise before his arms wound around her waist, pulling her closer, both of her hands tangled in her hair.

She gasped as his tongue found her lips, begging for entry, and she parted them without hesitation. As Bonnie surrendered herself to the unfolding passion, she was vaguely aware of Kol pulling her legs to wrap around his waist and carrying her into the house, slamming the door behind him.

Bittersweet. That was the only emotion that Klaus could think of to sum up how he felt. He was happy that Caroline's mother had taken the news so well, and even more so that she was there for him. It made him feel like he had a mother for the first time in a long time. The only problem was that he still felt miserable when he thought of Caroline and their baby. He knew that no matter what happened, he would remember, but it was more than that. His heart and body ached to see Caroline again, in person. He knew that there was a chance that she would reject him once she was reminded of all of the terrible things that he had done, but at least he would be able to look at her. He missed her so much. He couldn't remember a time when he had felt like this in all of his one thousand years.

Deciding that wallowing in self-pity was a little too depressing, he got up and headed to the Grill to wallow in the pity of others.

"Klaus, haven't seen you in a few days, how you holding up?" Stefan asked from his spot at the bar when he spotted his old friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll take a scotch on the rocks," he said, sitting down next to Stefan.

"You don't look fine, man. Why else would you be drinking at 2 o'clock on a Tuesday?" Stefan asked, as his phone chimed.

"I could ask you the same thing, mate," Klaus said, taking a sip of his scotch.

"Hey, don't tell Elena. We've just been spending a lot of time together lately, and I needed a little me-time. In a way, I guess I have you to thank for that! All of this time-travel stuff has made Elena realize that you never know when you're going to lose someone, and it's giving her all kind of justification for being with me all the time. Can't say I'm unhappy, if you know what I mean." Stefan smirked, looking at his phone. "Oh, she wants me to come over again. Sorry, buddy, gotta go be with my girl," he said, standing and patting Klaus on the shoulder before walking out.

Figures, Klaus thought, as he downed the rest of his drink. So much for other people's pity. Just as he was about to call it and go back home, someone sat beside him and ordered a scotch.

"Haven't seen you in a while," Klaus said, without looking over at the newcomer.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't an accident. I haven't wanted to be anywhere near Elena or my brother since she made her choice," said a broody Damon Salvatore as he took a sip of his drink.

"How do you deal with it? Having the woman you love chose someone else? Does the pain last forever?" Klaus whispered, turning his head slightly to face Damon.

"Oh yeah, I heard about your Caroline situation. Worried she'll come back and go back to Tyler?" Damon asked, smirking.

"So what if I am? I'm not ashamed of feeling this way. I love her," Klaus said, downing the rest of his second drink.

"Wow. Liz wasn't kidding, you really have changed. To answer your original question, no pun intended, no. It never gets easier. To see her with someone else is as painful as having her rip my heart out every day," he responded, ordering another drink.

"That's encouraging, thanks mate," Klaus said, feeling worse than he did when he arrived.

"If it makes you feel better, I don't think there's any way that Caroline will go back to Tyler," Damon said.

"How can you be so sure?" Klaus asked hesitantly.

"For one thing, she has spent over a year with you, so obviously she tolerates you, and for another, Tyler is beyond furious that she married you and is having your kid. He won't ever take her back. The only competition you have is yourself. Just be yourself. Be the you that she fell in love with, and there's no way that she's gonna reject you," Damon said, getting up to leave, tossing some bills on the bar.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Klaus asked, legitimately curious.

"Because I've been in that kind of pain. Still am, actually. And to live through torture like that, you need a little hope," he said, walking out of the Grill.

* * *

-993-

Niklaus was nervous. Caroline was only eight months along, and she had started having such severe pains that Ayana had to give her a remedy. Caroline had assured him that everything was fine and that she was sure it was a false alarm, but he couldn't help but worry. So naturally, when Ayana came out of the room looking nervous herself, he thought he might pull his hair out.

"What is it, Ayana?" He demanded, hoping that everything was alright with Caroline.

"You need to get the midwife here immediately. She is going to have the baby now," Ayana said, throwing him a pitying look as she walked back to join Caroline.

He was beside himself. He yelled for Rebekah to get the midwife, and told Elijah to keep Henrik busy so that he wouldn't be around, and now all that he could do was wait. He dropped his head into his hands. He was interrupted by Ayana's footsteps.

"Niklaus, your wife would like you to be present for the birth."

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! This past episode has upset my writer's brain! As I finished the episode, I told my sister, "I'm not sure if Klaroline just died or just began…" And I'm still not sure… But anyways, how was the chapter? Sorry that it was a bit shorter than the last, but I have the next two days off of school, so hopefully I will have time for another update. I am so thankful for all of your support for this story. It is honestly what keeps me writing, and I am grateful. So enjoy, and please feel free to leave feedback! Also, if you are in a Klaroline mood (as I usually am) don't forget that I have five Klaroline videos on my YouTube channel (MalfoysLover) that would love to be watched and commented on! ;P Until next time~**


	17. Chapter 17: The Stork(s)?

Chapter 17

Mystic Falls, VA

-993-

"She wants me to be there?" Niklaus asked incredulously. This was not customary. Husbands never stood with their wives during birth.

Ayana nodded at him, hurrying him along as he processed what was happening.

"Nik, you came," Caroline whispered as he took her hand, her eyes filling with tears.

"Of course I came, sweetheart. You asked me to. I would do anything for you," He said sweetly, placing a kiss on her temple.

"Are you ready Caroline?" Ayana asked as the midwife made her way into the room. She glanced confusedly at Niklaus, her eyes meeting Ayana's nod, as she prepared.

"Alright, Caroline. It is time. I am going to need you to push now," The midwife said, pushing Caroline's knees up on the bed.

Caroline nodded, knowing that the pain that she was about to feel would soon be worth it. She smiled at her husband as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"You can do this, love. You are so strong," He whispered in her ear, eliciting a loving smile and a blush from his wife.

Despite the brave face that he put on for Caroline, he was terrified. In all of the time that he had to prepare for this moment, never did he imagine being in the room when their baby was born. He could only imagine what his parents were thinking. He was happy that he could be there to support Caroline, but he felt as though he might lose consciousness. As the midwife gave Caroline some breathing exercises, Nik decided to do them along with her to avoid ending up on the floor.

"Now push!" The midwife said, as Caroline screamed, something that Niklaus decided he didn't like to hear. He also decided that he didn't like to feel like all of the bones in his hand were being crushed, but he wasn't going to say anything.

After what seemed like hours of agony for Nik, and probably felt like days for Caroline, the midwife looked at the couple smiling as she held their newborn baby.

"It's a girl," she said quietly, as Caroline looked at Klaus and reached her hands out to take her daughter from the midwife.

"Not so fast, Caroline, we still have the second one to take care of," she said absently, not noticing the look of shock that passed between Nik and Caroline.

"Th-the other one? What do you mean?" Klaus asked, since Caroline looked like her thoughts were somewhere else.

"The other baby, of course. You did know that you were having two, right?" She asked, looking to Ayana in astonishment. After all, if they had a witch looking after them, they should have known.

"I am truly sorry, I did not know," Ayana said quietly, looking at the ground.

"Don't be sorry Ayana, it's not a bad thing! Let's have another baby!" Caroline squealed, the joy of becoming a mother overshadowing the pain of childbirth. But only for a minute.

"AHHHHHH! Nik, where is your hand?!" She yelled, making her husband jump a few feet before offering his un-bruised hand to his… lovely wife.

"Sorry, love. You are doing great," he said, pressing a kiss to her hand before she squeezed tightly, making him cringe.

After another seemingly long period of time, although much quicker than the first, Caroline collapsed onto the bed, as the midwife held up their second child for them to see.

"Another beautiful girl," she said smiling. Klaus could not believe it. An hour ago he was nervous at the thought of bringing one child into the world, and now there are two. And both girls! He looked at Caroline who was smiling happily though her eyes were closed.

As if she could tell that he was looking at her, she opened her eyes and sat up, with some help from her husband to look at their two baby girls.

"So Daddy, have you decided on the names?" She asked him quietly. She had decided to let him name them, a generosity that he had forgotten.

"Actually, I have. My two favorite names for girls are Klara and Carina," he said hesitantly, looking to Caroline for confirmation.

She smiled happily as she looked at her daughters. "Those are the most beautiful names that I have ever heard," she said, her eyes filling with tears.

"What about their middle names?" She asked him, but he shook his head immediately.

"No, no. I picked the first names. Your turn," he said, matter-of-factly as the midwife placed Klara and Carina in blankets.

"Well, the two names that I was considering are Rebekah and Elizabeth. So, Carina Rebekah and Klara Elizabeth?" She suggested, looking at her husband.

"Perfect," he said smiling, as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. He quickly excused himself to let the rest of his family know about the twins.

"Well?!" Rebekah demanded as soon as she saw her brother.

"Girls," he said with a smile, wondering who would pick up on his addition first.

"Girls? Plural?" Kol asked, thoroughly confused.

"Yes, apparently she was carrying twins. Klara Elizabeth and Carina Rebekah." He smiled as he saw the realization dawn on Rebekah's face.

"You-you named one of your daughters after me?" She asked, awestruck.

"Caroline's idea, but yes. The other is after her mother," he responded.

With the assurance that Rebekah and Kol would spread the news to the rest of the family, Niklaus hurried back to his wife and daughters.

* * *

-2012-

As Matt pulled up to the Mikaelson house, he debated whether or not he should greet Rebekah at the door, or wait in the car. His internal struggle was answered, however, when Rebekah came barreling out the door squealing. Matt got out of the car to meet her at the other side.

"Girls! Twin girls! Can you believe it?!" She said as she threw herself at him, catching the blue-eyed blond completely off guard. "Sorry," she said quickly when she realized what she had done.

"It's okay, but what just happened?" He asked, noticing finally how beautiful Rebekah looked in her light blue fitted dress.

"Nik and Caroline, they had twin girls! And they named one after me! Well, middle name, but still!" She said excitedly as Matt opened her door.

"Wow… It's still so hard to picture Care married, let alone a mother… of twins…" He said incredulously, wondering how everyone else would take the news, namely Tyler.

"Yeah, I guess it is. You look nice," She said absently, as he took his seat beside her and started the truck.

"Thank you, so do you," he smiled at her before pulling away.

Kol was lying in Bonnie's bed watching her sleep when he felt the familiar pain in his head that accompanied the changed memories.

"Ahhhh!" He yelled as he tumbled off of the bed.

Bonnie, who had been fast asleep, shot-up, her expression full of confusion.

"What happened, where am I? Oh," she said, flushing when she noticed Kol's state of undress, and then panicking when she saw the look of pain on his face. "What happened, are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine, just give me a minute. You look lovely, by the way," he said with a smirk as Bonnie flushed again.

"Memories?" She asked as realization hit.

"Yeah, I think it's the baby. Oh, wait, babies?" He said, his brows knitting together in confusion.

"Babies?" Bonnie asked, her eyebrows nearing her hairline.

"Um, I guess it was twins. Twin girls. Dang it, I could have sworn it was going to be a boy!" He said, situating himself before joining Bonnie on the bed once again.

"Twins? You're kidding!" She asked, more out of shock than anything else. "Do you know the names?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"Klara Elizabeth and Carina Rebekah Mikaelson," he said with a cheeky smile as he kissed Bonnie's smiling lips. "More of that later, for now I would like to continue where we left off," he smirked, making Bonnie giggle.

* * *

-993-

As Niklaus walked back into the room, he was overwhelmed with happiness.

"Here you go," the midwife said as she handed one baby to Nik and the other to Caroline.

"Which one is which?" Niklaus asked, genuinely curious as to how they would tell their girls apart.

"Oh my goodness," Caroline whispered, as she looked at their daughters' faces. "Their eyes."

Niklaus was confused before he saw them. The firstborn, Klara, had green eyes like Caroline, while Carina had blue eyes like Klaus. Their beautiful daughters looked exactly the same except for their eyes.

"How beautiful," Caroline whispered as tears threatened to fall. She smiled at Nik, who looked up from admiring Carina to gaze lovingly at his wife.

"Just like their mother," he said, sitting next to her on the bed so that they both could see the new additions to their family.

As the couple and the babies got to know each other, Ayana and the midwife quietly stepped out to give them some privacy.

* * *

**Thanks so much for all of the support! I've gotten quite a few comments on the last chapter, so I thought that I would address a few. First, in regards to Klaus being open and vulnerable with Damon, I don't think that it was completely out of character. He's already done it this season, and that is without the idea that Caroline is in the past changing him. Second, to those of you who think Klaus is becoming too sweet: I understand the worry, but the point of the witches sending him back was so that he would stop being murderous and crazy, so it is actually a good thing that he is becoming sweet. But don't worry, once Caroline is back, he will be his usual charismatic self. He's just hurting right now. So anyways, I hope the chapter was satisfactory, and sorry if it seems like it is going fast, but it needs to. I want to focus a lot more on what happens after the birth. Also, I had Elena choose Stefan because that was what she did before she turned into a vampire, and before the whole sire bond thing, and I am also a huge Stelena shipper. Thanks for reading! Until next time~**


	18. Chapter 18: The Sketches

**A/N: This is not a new chapter, but I added a scene (sorry it's so short) at the beginning in which Klaus remembers the birth! I will try to get the next chapter up tonight or tomorrow! Enjoy~**

Chapter 18

Mystic Falls, VA

-2012-

Klaus was lying in bed, wide awake as he seemed to do every night since Caroline left. But this time felt different. He had just remembered Ayana calling him into the room to be with Caroline when she had the baby, and he knew that it was only a matter of time before he remembered everything. His heart was pounding in anticipation. He knew that a nice cold drink would help calm his nerves, but he was afraid to stand because he felt like he might faint. He was also worried about Caroline. Childbirth was a risky business one thousand years ago. He knew that she was strong, but there was never a guarantee. Rousing him from his panicked thoughts, the memories came flooding in.

"Ah!" he groaned, shooting up in his bead and clutching his forehead. After a minute or two, a tear rolled down his cheek. "Twins?" he whispered, a dimpled grin spreading across his face.

He couldn't believe it. Not only did he and Caroline have one new baby to deal with, but two! While he was excited, he was also apprehensive. He knew that Caroline would be a great mother, but he was unsure about himself. He knew that when he was human he was more caring, more able to be gentle, but that didn't ease his mind.

Without another thought, he hopped out of bed and headed to the studio. He had three beautiful women to draw.

"Stefan?! Where are you? I have to tell you something!" Elena yelled as she entered the boarding house, desperately searching for her boyfriend. "Stef-," she began to shout before running into a hard chest with an "Oof."

"I'm right here, Elena," he said smiling, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "What's up?" He asked, pressing a kiss to her lips, making her grin. He pulled away from her expectantly, crossing his arms.

"Bonnie just texted. Caroline had the babies!" she squealed, throwing her arms around a very confused Stefan.

He pulled away from her again. "Wait, babies? You mean more than one?" He asked incredulously.

"I know! Isn't it great?!" She asked, unable to contain her excitement for her best friend.

Stefan laughed. "Since when are you so excited about Klaus and Caroline being together?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not. Not really. I mean, I've decided that if she's happy, I should try and support her, but the most important thing is that when she comes back, I will be an aunt!" She grinned at Stefan, who was still chuckling.

"Well, as much as I would love to stay here and take advantage of your wonderful mood, I should really go and find Klaus. You know, see how he's doing." He kissed her lips quickly, squeezing her shoulders and walked out.

As much as she disliked Klaus, Elena was glad that Stefan had someone that he could call a friend.

"Yes, Stefan?" Klaus said, picking up his phone.

"Hey, I was just trying to find you so that we could talk. Where are you?" He asked, knowing that his friend needed to talk.

"I am currently sitting in my studio. Come over if you wish," He said, hanging up the phone. Stefan sighed and headed towards the Mikaelson mansion.

When he arrived, he was glad to see that no one else was home. He didn't need any unwanted interruptions. He walked up the stairs and into Klaus's study, and stopped when he saw him.

He was focusing intently on his sketchpad as his hand worked furiously to portray the faces that he couldn't get out of his mind.

"Are you going to come in or just stand there staring like an imbecile?" Klaus asked without looking up. As Stefan took a seat beside him, he finally realized why Klaus was working so hard.

Klaus was drawing three people. The first, Caroline, was holding two beautiful babies in her arms. Even in the drawing, Stefan could see the resemblance that the girls shared with both of their parents.

"What are their names?" asked Stefan, slightly awed by his friend's talent.

"Klara Elizabeth and Carina Rebekah. I remembered late last night. They're all I can think about," He said absently, putting the finishing touches on his drawing.

As Stefan stood to look around the studio, he realized that his friend had not been lying. There were dozens of sketches of the babies, as well as the beginnings of a painting.

"How are you doing? You know, after remembering," He asked hesitantly, hoping that Klaus was not in an I'll-kill-you-and-everyone-you-know kind of mood.

"Honestly? I feel the most alive that I have for weeks," He said, finally looking up at Stefan. "I thought that remembering them would make me more upset, but I'm actually… at ease."

"Good. It was not fun watching you mope around for so long. It's not what Caroline or the girls would have wanted," Stefan said, as he sat down across from Klaus.

"I know. I've just realized that no matter if or when they do come back, I am their father, and I will remember them," He said contentedly, flipping the page of his sketchpad and starting another.

Stefan huffed and stood up. "Not to sound like Caroline, but seriously?! We have all been desperately been trying to get you to realize that since Caroline left! You are so annoying." Stefan plopped back down on the couch, not noticing Klaus's smirk. He had intentionally said it like that to irk Stefan. He was definitely back.

* * *

-994-

"Nik, could you grab Carina? Klara will not let me put her down!" She shouted at her husband, exasperated. She could hardly believe that her girls were already a year old.

"Sure, love. Come here, sweetheart!" He said happily, swinging the crawling blonde into his arms and placing a kiss on her cheek, making her giggle. He then walked over to his frustrated wife, kissing her sweetly on the temple, as he tickled the little one in her arms until she giggled. He used his free arm to steal Klara from Caroline and brought both girls to the floor to play with the blocks that their uncles had made for them.

As much as Caroline hated to admit it, she was jealous. It wasn't that she didn't have relationships with her girls, she was a good mother, but Nik seemed to click with them faster than she had. He always knew what to do to keep them happy, and they almost always preferred to be with him than her. This shocked her, since she could not even imagine future Klaus acting this way around children.

Even though she was slightly annoyed, she couldn't help but smile as she watched Nik with the girls. He was so excited to be with them, and vice versa. She had to be careful how often and how thoroughly she thought about this, because she knew that there was a possibility that they would have to leave him, and she couldn't bear to imagine how he would feel after such a huge loss. So for now, she went to the kitchen to prepare some lunch for the three loves of her life, knowing that every single moment that she and Nik had with their girls was precious.

"Where are my precious little girls?" Rebekah cooed as she entered the guest house, looking for her nieces.

"They're sleeping, Bekah," Caroline said quietly, as Rebekah's face fell.

"Why is it that every time I come to see them, they're always asleep?" She whined, plopping down in a chair in the kitchen.

"Maybe because you always come here at exactly the same time, after they've had lunch?" Caroline answered with a smirk. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to go spend some time with my husband. I promise we will bring the girls over tonight when they are awake," Caroline said smiling, opening the door for her sister-in-law.

"Fine. Leave me all alone with my insufferable brothers. I guess I will manage," she said dramatically, as Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Goodbye Rebekah!" She called softly, smirking when she saw Rebekah's glare.

She shut the door quietly and walked towards their bedroom. With the girls being mobile, they rarely had time to themselves, except when the girls were down for their nap. Today she was particularly excited, because her and Nik had not had time for _intimacy _recently, and she felt so frustrated that she was about to explode.

When she reached the room, she peered around the corner and her shoulders slumped.

"Oh, come on!" She whispered when she noticed that instead of taking the girls to their own room, Nik had fallen asleep with them both on his chest, which was adorable, but oh so annoying. Caroline walked childishly into the room and snuggled into bed, a pout on her face. All of a sudden she felt little arms on her back and rolled over to find Klara's outstretched arms and sleepy face. She smiled at her baby and pulled her close. As she pressed a kiss to Klara's forehead she used her other hand to comb through Carina's golden curls. Pouting: finished.

* * *

**SHAMELESS PLUG: I have another new video, to Demi Lovato's 'Give Your Heart a Break.' It IS available on mobile devices :) Please check it out and let me know what you think!**

**Sorry for another long wait! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm sorry that I am moving so fast in 992. I'm also sorry that there aren't many 2012 Klaus scenes. I am running out of emotions for him, so unless you would like me to have him bringing home sorority girls, I'm going to keep his scenes brief… for now. So how was it? Until next time~**


	19. Chapter 19: The Siblings

Chapter 19

Mystic Falls, VA

-994-

"Come on love, if we keep them waiting any longer Rebekah will have a spasm," Niklaus said, hurrying Caroline along as she picked up Klara, handing Carina to Nik.

"I know, I'm ready, but you know how uncomfortable your parents make me," she said, following him out the door and closing it behind her.

"Trust me, love, no one understands that like I do," he assured her, placing a comforting kiss on her lips.

"I know, Nik. I just don't like the way Mikael treats you," she said, her eyes on the path in front of her.

He stopped for a moment, forcing her to turn to look at him curiously.

"What's wr-" she started before being interrupted by his lips on hers. She took her free arm and wrapped it around his neck, pulling him closer, ignoring the squirming children in both of their arms as he pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I love you so much," he said quietly, giving her a loving smile before taking her hand and continuing on their way to his parents' house. He would never understand how someone as beautiful and full of light could love someone as broken as him.

"Give them to me!" Rebekah demanded as soon as they crossed the threshold.

"Come now, Bex. Let's not be greedy," said Kol, obviously wanting to play with his nieces as much as Rebekah did.

"Please do not fight over my daughters. They are not toys," Niklaus said, amused to see his siblings so divided over children.

"No need to worry, Niklaus, Rebekah and Kol are just jealous because they know that I am the favorite uncle," Elijah said with a rare smirk as he entered the room, Henrik trailing behind him.

"Nik! Caroline! I have missed you!" Henrik shouted, squeezing between the couple, eliciting a smile from Caroline as Nik chuckled.

"Niklaus! I feel as though I have not seen you in ages!" Esther said, embracing her son and ruffling her granddaughters' curls. "And Caroline, you look wonderful," she said with a smile, hugging her quickly.

Once Nik and Caroline had made themselves comfortable in the sitting room, Mikael graced them with his presence.

"Niklaus, Caroline," he said stoically, taking a seat next to his wife.

Upon seeing their grandfather, Klara and Carina both looked up from their uncle Kol and started crawling towards Mikael. He wore a look of shock when he realized what was happening, but quickly scooped them both up and set them on his lap, his face returning to normal as the girls played with his hands.

Caroline was trying to keep from laughing as she looked around the room. All of the Mikaelson's, except for Mikael himself, wore identical looks of complete and utter bewilderment. Niklaus's hand had tightened on Caroline's leg and his mouth was wide open. She nudged him and he promptly shut his mouth, clearing his throat.

The night went well, or at least better than Caroline had expected, but Caroline was dying to get home by the time it was over, but Rebekah all-but refused to relinquish her nieces.

"Rebekah, I know you wish you had more time with the girls, but we really should go home now," Niklaus said, sliding an arm around Caroline's waist as her tired head found his shoulder.

Wait a second, Caroline thought, as she had an idea that would please everyone, well, almost everyone.

"Actually, Bekah, if you really want to you can take the girls overnight…" She said slowly, a smile spreading across her face at the thought. Her husband looked at her in surprise, opening his mouth to respond, but rethinking it when he saw Caroline's face.

"Really?! That would be wonderful!" Rebekah squealed, making Nik cringe.

"Sure! Only if your mother is okay with it though," Caroline responded, turning expectantly towards Esther.

"Of course, dear, that will not be a problem," she said, a knowing smile on her face as she looked between her son and daughter-in-law.

"Thank you so much! Bekah, just walk back with me and I will give you their sleep clothes and blankets," she said, hurrying out the door and motioning for Rebekah to follow.

Niklaus kissed his mother on the cheek, muttering a quick thank you as a blush spread across his cheeks before running after his wife. He was almost ashamed to admit how excited he was about finally being alone with Caroline after months- yes, months- without… intimacy. He knew that the girls took up a lot of their time, and he was also hyper-aware of his wife's… frustration, but until now, he had not been able to think of a way to make it work.

"Here you go, Bekah. We will see you in the morning. Feel free to keep them as long as you like, trust me," Caroline said, shooing Rebekah out the door as Nik entered.

Once Rebekah was far enough away, Caroline launched herself at her husband, wrapping her legs around his waist as their lips met hungrily. Nik wrapped one arm around her waist while his other hand released her braid and tangled in her golden curls. As Nik started to move towards the bedroom, Caroline's hands found his hair, pulling him as close as possible, slipping her tongue into his mouth as he groaned. Once inside the bedroom, Caroline's first priority was his clothes. She quickly pulled his shirt over his head, kissing him again on the lips before making her way down his chiseled chest, stopping when she reached his pants. She could feel his arousal through his pants, and it was almost too much for her. She had been waiting so long to be this close to him again.

Realizing her hesitation, he unfastened his trousers, smirking at the look of hunger on her face once he was naked. Becoming impatient himself, Niklaus untied her dress and quickly pulled it over her head, tossing it across the room before picking Caroline up by the waist and pushing her onto the bed, coming to hover above her. He pressed his lips to hers, sliding his tongue into her mouth as she moaned loudly, grabbing his hair and pulling him closer, arching her back, begging for him.

Wanting to make the most of her frustration, he kept his hips as far away as he could, teasing her by trailing soft kisses from her neck, between her breasts, and onto her stomach.

Caroline was becoming irritated with his games, pulled his lips back to hers, and pushed him over so that she was on top. Smirking, Nik sat up in the bed and pulled her onto his lap, continuing his work on her neck as she threw her head back with a sigh.

Taking advantage of his lack of eye-contact, she sat up onto her knees, and as his eyes met hers in surprise, she lowered herself onto him, moaning as he ground out her name. Blue eyes gazed into green as Nik brought his arms around her waist.

Happy that she finally got what she wanted, she began to move on top of him, combing her fingers through his hair as they found their rhythm. His hands found her hair, groaning as he pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers passionately. As she moved faster, she broke apart from his lips, throwing her head back with a moan. She came loudly as she pressed her lips to his mouth, Nik following as she tightened around him. As he fell back onto the bed, his eyes met hers as he whispered, "I love you, sweetheart," his dimpled grin making her giggle.

"I love you too," she whispered back, combing through his damp curls as they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

-2012-

Klaus was ecstatic that Liz had been so accepting towards him when she found out about everything, and he was glad that they were developing a relationship, but he was still massively nervous every time he went to see her. There was a part of him that would always fear rejection, no matter how many people proved him wrong.

Now, as he nervously paced outside of the Forbes house holding his sketchbook, he knew he would just have to suck it up and deal with it.

He knocked loudly on the door, letting out a breath that he had been holding for who knows how long as he heard her approaching footsteps. The door opened, and Liz smiled at him, and his shoulders sagged in relief.

"Hey Klaus, nice to see you," she said, moving to the side to let him come in.

"Nice to see you as well, Liz," he said, moving past her and taking a seat on the couch.

"So, you here for any specific reason, or just to talk?" She asked kindly, pouring them both a cup of coffee.

"Actually, I wanted to show you something. I don't know if you've heard, but Caroline has given birth," he said hesitantly, unsure of what Liz's reaction would be.

At first she looked shocked, but then a grin spread across her face, which Klaus mirrored before opening his sketchpad.

"I don't know if you know, but I am quite into art. Drawing and painting mostly, but I am able to sketch pretty well from memory, so I have  
been working on a few to show you," he said, pushing the open book towards her. He had carefully avoided telling her about the twins, wanting her to be surprised when she saw the sketches.

When she realized what she was looking at, her eyes widened before filling with tears, her hand coming over her mouth. She turned the page a few times, seeing all that he had done since he remembered, and finally looked up at him, her eyes shining.

"Twins?" She asked incredulously, "I can't believe you did all of these, they're gorgeous," she said quietly, placing her hand over his, making his eyes widen comically. He wasn't used to being touched, at least not in this way.

"Well, I can't take too much of the credit, I have three beautiful muses," he said embarrassedly, smiling at his new "mother-in-law."

"Yes, you do," she said quietly before going back to the sketches, wanting to memorize every inch of her granddaughters' faces. "What are their names?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Oh, right! Carina Rebekah and Klara Elizabeth," he responded, as she smiled in astonishment, her eyes shining again.

"You named her after me?" She asked quietly. At his shy nod, she promptly threw her arms around his neck, completely shocking him, as he softly patted her on the back, his eyes wide.

Well, at least she had taken all of the news well, he thought, as Liz went back to the sketches. He was so glad to have her support, it really made everything easier for him.

* * *

-994-

Caroline shot up in bed as she heard a loud knock on the door. She looked at Nik beside her, who was still sound asleep. Shaking her head, she picked her dress up off of the floor, pulling it over her head and trying desperately to smooth out the wrinkles. She opened the door and was a little shocked when she saw Esther on the other side.

"Esther, I wasn't expecting you," she said, a blush creeping across her cheeks as she thought about how she must look. She believed the term "thoroughly fucked," that she had learned while reading Fifty Shades of Grey was probably appropriate right about now.

"I can see that," Esther said with a knowing smirk, handing the twins to Caroline, and walking in to place their blankets and extra clothes on a chair before walking back to her house, leaving a bewildered Caroline standing in the doorway, wondering what exactly had just happened.

She jumped when Nik came up behind her, taking the girls from her arms, and placing them on the floor, before pressing a loving kiss to her lips.

"What happened? You look like you are in shock," he said amusedly, running a hand through her hair. She looked up at him, smiling as she decided that with his mussed up curls, he also looked "thoroughly fucked," and that the look suited him quite well.

"Your mother dropped the girls off, and I look like, well, I look like you just finished making love to me," she said as a look of shock crossed his face.

"My mother?" he said in astonishment. After a few seconds, his shock turned to amusement, which then turned into full laughter, which was very contagious, making Caroline start as well. She wrapped her arms around her husband, kissing him sweetly before laying her head on his chest, which was still shaking with laughter. She couldn't imagine being anywhere but with him in this moment.

* * *

**So sorry for the wait! I know I said it would be up sooner, but I have been busy with school. Quickly, for those who didn't see, I updated the last chapter and added a short scene to the very beginning in which Klaus remembers Caroline giving birth. I received a lot of requests, and I decided that his reaction was pretty important to the story. I hope this chapter was satisfying for everyone, and please let me know what you think. The time-travel will happen either next chapter or the one following, depending on how much I need to write in between. I am going to fast-forward again next chapter, another year so that the twins will be two years old. Anyways, thanks for reading, following, favorite-ing, and reviewing this story, and I sincerely hope that it makes you as happy to read as it does for me to write. Until next time~**


	20. Chapter 20: The Separation

Chapter 20

Mystic Falls, VA

-995-

Caroline was exhausted. Ever since the girls turned two, they had been completely out of control. They spent most of their time running around the house, evading their mother's every effort to calm them down. The worst were the days that Nik was out hunting or carving. Nik was one of the few people who could at least get them to focus their attention on something less destructive, and when he was gone, it was a lost cause.

Finally, she heard the door open, and let herself relax for the first time all day. Nik came up behind her as she stood in the kitchen, taking a break from cleaning up the mess to turn and greet her husband.

"Hello, love," he said, kissing her soundly on the lips. She smiled at him as his eyes scanned the kitchen, no doubt astonished at the mess.

"What happened in here?" he asked knowingly. It was no secret that Klara and Carina took terrible twos to a new level, and Nik knew how tiring it was for Caroline to deal with all on her own.

"Don't even pretend that you don't know, _love,_" she snapped, immediately regretting it when she saw his face. "I'm sorry, it's not your fault, but they are seriously wearing me out!" she said, taking a seat at the table and putting her face in her hands.

Nik smiled at his beautiful wife and came to stand behind her, gently massaging her shoulders. He grinned when she tossed her head back to rest against his chest and moaned. "I know, sweetheart. I am sorry that I have to leave you here alone with them," he said softly, kissing the sensitive spot behind her ear, arousing feelings within her that she knew he couldn't satisfy while the girls were still awake.

"Please don't start something you can't finish…" she trailed off as his lips made their way to her neck. Her hand gripped his hair as her head rested on his shoulder.

"Who says I will not be able to finish?" he said, looking into the sitting room to find both girls fast asleep on the floor. "It looks like you aren't the only one who's exhausted after a long day, Caroline," he said, taking her hand and leading her past the girls and towards the bedroom.

Caroline giggled when she saw the girls. She stopped a moment to drape a blanket over them, placing a sweet kiss on each of their foreheads, and she smiled as Nik did the same before they walked together, hand-in-hand to the bedroom.

* * *

-2012-

"It is time," the witch spirits whispered to Emily Bennett. "You were correct. Sending Caroline Forbes back in time has changed Niklaus MIkaelson, but the time has come for balance to be restored."

Emily Bennett nodded in understanding. She knew what she needed to do.

Bonnie had just drifted off to sleep after a very… athletic night with Kol, when she shot up in her bed and began chanting.

'Not again,' she thought, desperately trying to stop. Her chanting had awoken Kol, who was shaking Bonnie, trying to break the trance. Realizing that it was no use, he decided to give his brother a call.

"Kol, it's 3:30 in the bloody morning, what could possibly be so important?" Klaus asked groggily, and Kol felt bad for waking him from a rare sleep-filled night.

"Nik, it's Bonnie. She just woke up and started chanting a spell. I don't know what to do, and I think it has something to do with Caroline," he said worriedly.

"Look, Kol. The last time she did a spell like this, she was obviously fine. Just let it happen," Klaus responded, trying to keep the worry and excitement from his own voice as he thought of what this meant.

"Okay, I guess you're right," Kol said hesitantly.

"Call me if anything else happens," Klaus finished, hanging up the phone.

"Stay calm, Nik," Kol whispered, knowing full-well that his brother wasn't there anymore. He was just as worried for his brother's well-being as he was for his… girlfriend? He wasn't sure if he was allowed to call her that…

After Klaus hung up, Kol wasn't any more relaxed than before. He watched Bonnie worriedly as she finished chanting, and he could smell the blood as it dripped from her nose. When the spell was finished, she slumped to the side, almost falling off of the bed before Kol flashed to catch her.

"Bonnie! Are you okay?" Kol asked, stroking her hair, concern evident in his eyes.

She slowly opened her eyes, her breathing heavy. She smiled tiredly when she saw Kol, and tried to reach a hand up to his face.

Noticing how weak she was, Kol bit into his wrist and gently pressed it to her lips. When her mouth came in contact with the blood, her eyes shot open in panic. She franticly looked around until her eyes locked with Kol's. He gave her a reassuring smile and nod as she brought her hand up to grip his wrist tighter.

Kol sighed in relief as the color returned to her cheeks and slowly pulled his wrist away. She moaned in protest as she fell against his chest, wrapping her arms around him. He gently lifted her to his lap and scooted against the headboard, letting his eyes close as his fingers traced circles on her back. In that moment Kol decided that she _was _his girlfriend, and he was going to prove that he was worthy of her trust, no matter what it took.

* * *

-995-

Caroline smiled as her fingers traced lazy shapes on her husband's bare chest as Nik combed his fingers through her long curls. She tilted her head to look at him, and met his eyes which held the same loving expression as hers.

"That was nice…" she said lazily, still recovering from their mid-day exercise.

He placed a finger underneath her chin and leaned forward to press his lips to hers. She moaned against his lips and pulled herself up to straddle him, as he brought his hands to her waist and pulled her closer to him. He shot her a lazy but determined grin as he brought his lips to hers, lifting her gently and bucking his hips to fill her.

She gasped against his mouth as he thrust into her, placing her hands on both sides of his face and letting him know just how wonderful she felt. As he continued, she met him thrust for passionate thrust as they fell over the edge together.

As they collapsed side-by-side on the bed, Nik caressed her cheek softly as she closed her eyes.

"I love you so much," he said quietly, as she opened one of her tired eyes to look at him.

"I love you too, _sweetheart," _she said, imitating his accent, and eliciting a throaty chuckle from her husband.

Just as they were both about to drift to sleep, they heard whimpering from the sitting room.

"Perfect timing, as usual," Nik said, pressing a sweet kiss to Caroline's temple before moving to get up. Caroline put a hand to his chest to stop him.

"I'll get them," she said with a smile, kissing her husband chastely on the lips before pulling her dress back over her head and walking to the sitting room. He smiled at her retreating form and got up to dress himself so that he could meet her and the girls.

When Caroline reached the sitting room, she smiled as both girls' eyes lit up, obviously happy to see their mother.

"Hello my babies, did you have a nice rest?" she asked them softly, lifting them both into her arms and pressing a kiss to their cheeks.

Suddenly, Caroline had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. There was something eerily familiar about it, and she started to freak out internally as she realized what was happening.

As Niklaus emerged from the bedroom, his smile quickly turned to a look of worry when he saw Caroline's panicked expression. He looked from his wife to his daughters and nothing seemed to be out of place, but he could feel the emotion radiating from Caroline as her eyes met his.

Caroline had been dreading this moment ever since she had arrived in this time, and she would be lying if she said that she hadn't thought about what she would need to do if and when the situation ever presented itself. She knew that leaving the girls in the past with a grief-stricken Nik would mean that they would grow up without a mother and that she would never get to see her daughters again. However, if she took them with her to the future, her husband would spend one thousand years in torture.

Still, as much as it made her heart ache, she knew what she needed to do. She gripped the girls tighter as Nik made his way to them, concern etched into his perfect features. He opened his mouth to say something, but Caroline cut him off.

"Nik, I need you to listen to me. I love you, and the girls love you, so much. I need you to know that. We will see each other again. I promise you," she said as she felt a pulling sensation at her naval.

Nik came closer, as his concern turned to panic. He may have put a brave face on for Caroline and his girls, but deep down, he was always worried that she would leave him and take his babies with her. But something was off. It sounded as though Caroline did not want to leave, as though she was being forced, and that is what panicked him.

Suddenly, the three loves of his life started to fade. He blinked, thinking that it was his imagination, but when he opened his eyes, he knew it was real. He felt tears well at the corners of his eyes.

"I love you, Nik! Hold on to that! Live your life for us, and you will see us again! I LOVE YOU!" She screamed, tears running down her face although he could just barely hear her. Klara and Carina were wailing now, reaching their little arms towards their father.

Nik didn't know what to do. As they faded further, he whispered, "I love you too," as the tears that he had been desperately trying to hold back spilled over as he sunk to the ground in desperation.

He couldn't move, couldn't process.

They were gone.

* * *

**So... Please don't kill me! I am sorry that is was so sad towards the end, but it will really help to build up what is to come. At any rate I hope you liked it. I know everyone is glad that Caroline is finally going back to the present, and even happier that the girls are going with her. After the last chapter, I received a lot of reviews requesting that I "change my mind" and send them back before the babies are two, or make it so that when they get to the future, they are magically newborns again. I completely understand wanting to see future-Klaus deal with newborns, and I know that some people feel as though he is "missing out" on them being babies, but you have to understand that he is the same person who helped Caroline raise them, even though a lot of time has passed. Have a little faith in me! You're just going to have to trust that everything will work out. Much like us Klaroliners are having to trust the writers with Klaroline on the show :) Definitely let me know what you thought of the chapter, and thank you so much for all of the support! Also, I have a new Klaroline video to "Everything has Changed" by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran, so feel free to check that our as well (MalfoysLover). Until next time~**


	21. Chapter 21: The Silence before the Storm

Chapter 21

Mystic Falls, VA

2012

Caroline woke to a pounding headache. She looked around and realized that she was in the woods. To her left she saw the outline of the Mikaelson mansion. She stood slowly, holding her hands out as a wave of dizziness hit her. To say that she was confused was an understatement. Either she had just woken from a very vivid dream, or she really had traveled through time and was now back in the present. Looking down, she saw that she was wearing a dress that was definitely not from the 21st century, and she started to panic.

If she really had traveled back to the present, where were Klara and Carina? She had them with her when she left, she was so sure that she would be able to bring them back with her. Before she went insane in the middle of the woods, she decided that she needed to change her clothes. She was already going to look crazy enough running around town like a lunatic without being dressed like she just stepped off of an ancient Viking ship.

As she made her way out of the wooded area, her eyes landed on a paper bag hanging from a branch. Inside were three pairs of clothing. Attached to the bag was a short note: _Figured you would need these ~Bekah_

She quickly changed into the clothing, reminding herself to thank Rebekah later. Wait- there was more clothing in the bag. Two little girl outfits with matching shoes. That meant that the girls had come with her. She bent down to place her wrinkled dress in the bag and slung it over her shoulder. As she reached the edge of the trees, something on the ground caught her eye. It was a pink ribbon. Just like the one that the twins had in their hair the last time that she had seen them.

They were here.

So was Nik. She didn't know whether to feel nervous or excited to face her husband after leaving him alone for one thousand years, but the most important thing in that moment was finding the girls before something happened to them.

Without a second thought, she flashed towards the center of town, grinning when she realized that she was a vampire once again.

* * *

Kol and Elijah were enjoying a drink at the Mystic Grill, mainly trying to get away from their brother as he hadn't stopped painting for a good thirty six hours.

"Elijah, don't be alarmed, but there is a small human attached to your leg," said Kol staring curiously at Elijah's new friend.

"I know, I was ignoring it and hoping that it would go away," Elijah replied through gritted teeth.

As Elijah glanced down at the toddler, he noticed something peculiar. "Brother, I don't want to worry you, but it would appear as though you have a problem as well," he said, smirking at Kol.

"Why is this happening?" Kol whined trying his best not to look at the golden haired toddler attached to his leg like a suction cup. I haven't been around little children since... Wait, you don't think this could be..." Kol trailed off, looking at the girls.

"Klara and Carina?" Elijah finished as the vampires looked at each other smiling before lifting their respective attachments and walking out of the Grill before anyone noticed anything.

* * *

Unfortunately for them, people had noticed their little situation, namely Elena and Bonnie who both sat with mouths agape as they watched the two big bad originals smile and giggle with the toddlers.

"Did you just…? Was that just…?" Elena's asked hesitantly, unable to process what she had just seen.

"But they were so…" Bonnie said quietly.

The two friends looked at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing. Their sudden fit of amusement startled Matt who was walking by with a tray of cheese fries and pop which now covered the muscular blond as he lay on the floor.

"Oh my gosh Matt, are you okay?" Bonnie squealed, unable to keep the hints of laughter out of her voice.

"Thanks for the concern, Bon, but I think I'll manage," Matt responded, brushing himself off and yelling for Jeremy to get a broom.

Elena kept her head down at the table to keep from laughing. As soon as Matt walked into the kitchen and Bonnie sat back down, she cracked.

"We're really bad friends, Elena," Bonnie said with a smile.

"Matt would understand if he had just witnessed Kol and Elijah fawning over toddlers," Elena rationalized, shoving a fry into her mouth.

"Very true," Bonnie agreed, trying to keep herself from imagining her and Kol with children.

* * *

When Kol and Elijah had reached the center of town, they didn't really know what to do next. Kol decided that Nik needed to know, so he pulled out his phone and dialed his brooding brother.

"What?" came Klaus's cheerful voice from the phone.

"Nice to hear from you as well, brother," Kol said with a smirk, wondering how to best get his brother to the center of town.

"I'm rather busy, Kol, so if you wouldn't mind…" He trailed off, and Kol could hear the sound of a paintbrush on paper.

"Nik, I think this is something you'll want to know. Get to the center of town, now," He finished, hanging up the phone before his brother had a chance to answer. While he hadn't said exactly why, he was sure that curiosity would get the best of Niklaus and he would show up eventually.

* * *

Unfortunately for Klaus's painting, Kol was right. He was extremely curious. As much as he told himself that it was probably just Kol trying to get a rise out of him, he couldn't help the part of him that told him that he needed to find out. Slipping shoes on, he ran a hand through his unruly curls and ran out the door.

As he walked towards the center, he started panicking. He hadn't yet remembered when Caroline left, and he didn't know what, if anything, it would change once he did, but the unease that he felt kept his from utilizing his vampire speed to get to the center.

So he walked, hands in his pockets, deep in thought, until something fast and strong plowed into him, catching him completely by surprise. As he got up off the ground, he was surprised to not only see a figure, but also various pieces of children's clothing strewn across the ground around them. As the figure, or girl as he could now deduce, stood and turned around, he was sure his heart stopped.

Her wind-blown golden curls framed her face, and the sun shone behind her, illuminating her like an angel. His angel. His Caroline.

When her eyes landed on him, she smiled hesitantly, no doubt nervous that he was upset after being left alone for so long. To reassure her, he began walking towards her, his eyes never leaving hers. Suddenly, as if she had just processed what she was seeing, she flashed to him, her arms encircling his neck.

He stopped at the sudden contact, taking a moment to make sure that she was real. He brushed a strand of hair from her face as his eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Is it really you?" He whispered, his arms resting on the small of her back.

Instead of answering with words, she tangled her fingers in his curls and crushed her lips to his. His mouth answered greedily, making up for all the time that had passed since he had felt her soft lips on his. Just as Klaus grabbed her thighs and hoisted her up and her legs wrapped instinctively around his waist, she remembered the reason that she had crashed into him in the first place.

"Nik, the girls. They're here but they weren't with me when I woke up in the woods. They must have run off. We have to find them," she said, pulling away and gathering up the fallen clothes.

"But they're here? I'll get to see them?" He asked quietly, making sure that he wasn't hearing things.

She smiled knowingly as her hand cupped his cheek. "They're here, we just have to find them."

Once the clothes had been placed in the bag, Klaus grabbed her hand and they flashed to the center of town.

* * *

Elijah took it upon himself to call Rebekah, who was planning to meet up with them later on anyways, to let her know what was going on. For some reason, she wasn't surprised. She informed him that Kol had let her know when Bonnie had her little… episode the previous night, and had taken it upon herself to put some clothes together for Caroline and the girls.

He hung up and turned around just in time to see someone blurring towards the center of town. He was about to go to them and snap their neck for exposing their species in broad daylight, but as they came closer and he realized what he was seeing, he knew he had to let it be. They would compel any nosy onlookers later.

The couple stopped in the middle of town, hands still entwined as they looked at the scene before them. Kol was on the ground playing a three-way game of patty cake with Klara and Carina while Elijah looked on. At the entrance to the Mystic Grill Caroline could see the outlines of Bonnie and Elena as they watched the scene unfold.

Klaus, however, had eyes only for the two beautiful blondes playing with their uncle. As if they could sense him, they both looked up as he walked closer, as if in a daze. When Klara stood up, grabbing Carina's hand to drag her along, Klaus knelt down to their level. He braced himself for the impact of the running toddlers, but it never came. He opened his eyes to see the girls standing in front of him with peculiar looks on their faces. As Caroline tearfully watched the reunion, she realized the problem. Coming to kneel beside her husband, she placed a hand on his back.

"Girls, it's daddy! His hair's shorter and his clothes are different, but it's still daddy," she said with a reassuring smile as the twins came closer to Klaus, placing one of each of their hands on his face. Feeling the touch of their small hands after so long, he couldn't hold back the dimpled grin that spread across his face. Once the girls saw their daddy's smile, they grinned back at him and jumped into his arms.

Caroline watched the trio with her hands over her mouth to keep her gentle sobs from escaping. Elijah came towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled before making her way to her family. Seeing Klaus in tears as he interacted with the girls was an other-worldly experience for Caroline, not because it had been a long time since she had seen them together, but because she had never seen this Klaus with his daughters. She had never seen big bad hybrid Klaus, with all of his years and with all of his problems, treat anyone with such care and love, and it broke her heart.

When she approached them, Klaus turned to her, offering Carina to her before kissing her soundly on the mouth. Klara's hands pulled Klaus's face from Caroline as she gave him a sloppy kiss on the lips, making Carina squirm until she could do the same. It was the happiest moment in both Klaus and Caroline's lives.

Klaus was overjoyed to have his family back, despite the years that he had spent waiting and searching for them, and he promised himself that he would make the most of their return, at least until the memories came back, and he would never let them out of his sight again.

With promises that everyone could come visit later on, Klaus and Caroline took the girls to Klaus's apartment so that they could be bathed and changed into something appropriate for this century, and so that Caroline could take a proper shower.

As the remaining Mikaelson boys watched the happy family walk away, they made their way back to the Mystic Grill to have a drink and wait for Rebekah, and boy was she going to be mad t have missed the excitement.

* * *

**So sorry for the long wait! I have been feeling writer's block ever since that nightmarish sex scene. Luckily, 4x17 gave me motivation to write another chapter. That being said, I really hope you enjoyed it! I had a nice time writing it, and there is quite a bit more to come, I just needed to get them to the present. Thank you all for sticking with me through all of this, and thank you for all of the support for my story! If anyone would like to make a graphic for this story, please let me know! I will be leaving for Spring Break on Saturday night, and won't be back until the 8th of April, so I will try and get a couple more updates in before I leave, but if not, at least you have the Klaroline scenes from 4x18 to look forward to! Thanks so much for reading. Until next time~**


	22. Chapter 22: The Sweet Assurance

**A/N: Thank you to nfinneman for the lovely new graphic! **

Chapter 22

Mystic Falls, VA

2012

As Caroline walked hand-in-hand with her husband, who couldn't keep his eyes off of his little girls, she felt tears make their way to her eyes once again. Hearing her sniffling, Nik stopped walking and turned to her, concern in his eyes.

"What's the matter, love? Aren't you happy to be back?" he asked softly, catching her tears with his thumb.

"Of course I am! It's just when I think of you and your family, spending one thousand years thinking that we left you… It breaks my heart, Nik! I love you so much, and I caused you pain!" She cried, as the sobs wracked her body. Klara and Carina came running towards their mother, upset by her outburst.

"It's okay girls, mommy's just crying happy tears," Nik said, noticing the quivering bottom lips of the twins. Once they were no longer on the verge of breaking down, he turned back to his wife.

"Caroline, I love you. We all love you. When you left, you told me that we would see each other again. Granted, I was expecting it to be within a human lifespan, but when we were turned it all started to make sense. I haven't gotten my memories of the years in-between yet, but right here and now, I understand why you left, and I'm not upset with you. In fact, I'm probably the happiest I've been since you left! I thought that you would come back so infatuated with human-Klaus that you would decide you wanted nothing to do with me, and you've proved me wrong, sweetheart. All I want right now is to take my three girls home and have an amazing night. We can figure everything else out later," he said, pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

"You promise?" she asked quietly, as her tears subsided.

He shot her one of his dimpled grins for reassurance, and soon she was wearing a grin of her own as they hurried to catch up with their crazy toddlers.

* * *

Rebekah walked into the Grill practically humming with excitement. She knew it was only a matter of time before her sister-in-law/best friend and beautiful nieces would turn up, and to top it all off, things were going really well with Matt. She noticed the blue-eyed blond clearing a table as she walked in and shot him dazzling smile. He gave her a crooked smile and went back to the table.

When her eyes locked onto her brothers at the bar, she started to walk towards them. Before she even reached them, she could see the identical apologetic looks on Kol and Elijah's faces, and it nearly stopped her in her tracks. What could possibly have happened to turn her two volatile brothers into pathetic puppy dogs?

"So listen, Bex… We were just in here waiting for you, when we were attacked by two toddlers…" Kol said, bracing himself for the impact.

Rebekah looked confused for a moment, when it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"They're here?! They've been here and no one thought it might be nice to pick up a phone and call me? Leave a message? SEND A TEXT?!" Rebekah grabbed the drink from Elijah's hand and downed it.

"Rebekah, it all happened very fast and there really was not time to call you," Elijah said, looking around to make sure that people had calmed down after his sister's outburst.

"Everything okay over here?" Matt asked, slinging a towel over his shoulder and looking at Rebekah with concern.

"Yeah, Matt, everything's fine, except that Caroline and the girls are back and my dear brothers decided that it would be a good idea to KEEP IT FROM ME!" She yelled, winning back the attention of the entire establishment.

"Care's back? When did that happen?" he asked Rebekah, who was disappointed that his attention was no longer focused on her.

"About half an hour ago. Bekah, if you would stop being so overdramatic about everything, we could go over there and see them. They just went to the mansion," Kol said, rubbing his temples in hopes that Rebekah wouldn't freak out again. When he looked up, Rebekah was nowhere to be seen, leaving only a swinging door in her wake.

"Let's go, Kol. We don't need to get on Niklaus's bad side today of all days," Elijah reasoned before blurring after his melodramatic sister, with Kol close behind. Matt stood open-mouthed at the bar before he decided to get back to work so as not to alarm the customers who had most likely just watched three original vampires using their super speed.

* * *

Klaus stood in the doorway of his studio, smiling at the scene in front of him. His daughters that he hadn't seen in one thousand years were playing on the carpet, fascinated with their new clothing, particularly the leggings, while his beautiful wife looked at his art. There was a time when he would've been embarrassed to have anyone see his work, especially Caroline, but after so much time together, and even more time apart, it seemed natural. He poured two glasses of wine and approached her from behind.

"I still can't believe how good you are, Nik," Caroline said, taking her glass from his outstretched hand. His eyes dropped to the floor in embarrassed pride.

"I don't see how, sweetheart. You knew about my art before you left, and I never kept it secret while you were with me in the past," he said, reaching for a small sketchbook that he had been longing to show her.

She set her glass down and took the book from him as she looked at him confusedly. "What's this?" she said softly as she flipped it open. She gasped when she saw the first drawing. It was her on the night that she arrived in the past, when he came out to walk with her. The next few pictures were of her reading, walking by the lake, and playing with Henrik. She felt the sadness in her throat as she looked at Klaus's youngest brother. The next set of sketches was of their wedding. She smiled when she recognized the meadow where he proposed, and her pale blue dress and braided hair.

She smirked at him when she saw her own sleeping form under only a  
sheet on what must have been their wedding night. He smirked back and turned the next page for her. She giggled at the next drawing, of when she told him that she was pregnant, and he had to reassure her that he was truly happy. That reminded her of what came after, and she flushed bright red, looking up in time to see her husband's wolfish grin.

The next few pages were Klaus's favorites. As beautiful as he always thought Caroline was, there was something different about her beauty while she was pregnant. Caroline grimaced at these sketches, except the one with his hand on her expanding stomach. She always loved when he did that.

When she turned the page, she brought her free hand up to her mouth and inhaled sharply. It was her holding the girls right after they were born. The smile on her face was so genuine and loving, she had no idea how he could remember every detail so well. The last few drawings were of the girls at various milestones, with the occasional one of Caroline thrown in.

When she looked up at him, she saw hesitation in his eyes. As if he was nervous what her reaction would be once she had seen the whole book. She couldn't understand why. He had provided her with the one thing that she could never have from the past three years of her life: a scrapbook of memories. She put the book down carefully and flung her arms around his neck, burying her tearstained face in his neck. He seemed shocked for a moment before she felt his arms snake around her waist, his hands drawing circles on her lower back as she murmured 'thank you' and 'I love it' through her sobs.

"Don't cry, love. It was supposed to be a happy present," he said quietly, chuckling as she whacked him on the chest playfully.

"Why were you nervous that I wouldn't like it?" She asked him, pulling away so that she could look into his eyes.

He looked away, still unsure about being so vulnerable with her. "I don't really know. I mean, I think there's a part of me that worries this is all just a dream, and someday I'll do something, show you something, or say something that will wake you from this reverie, and send you running for the hills," he said softly, brushing a stray tear from her cheek.

"Nik, I know that I will never understand how hard it has been for you, but no matter what, I will always love you. I promise," she said matter-of-factly, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. He smiled as he took her hand and walked her over to the girls, taking a seat on the floor beside them where they were playing with a paintbrush.

"Nik, we really have to get them some real toys," she said quietly, trying to keep from laughing. Her husband was right there with her when he realized that they were playing with an art utensil.

"Yeah, we'll definitely have to find something different," he said with a chuckle, before grabbing both girls around the waist and pulled them onto his lap, grinning as they squealed in excitement.

Klaus tensed as the front door to the mansion crashed open before catching the familiar scent of his sister followed by his brothers. He set the girls down and stood up, helping Caroline do the same before they each picked up a giggling toddler.

"HOW DARE YOU! BOTH OF YOU! Caroline, I thought we were best friends! Yet you come back from a one thousand year absence and I'm the last to know?! And you! I am your sister! I have been by your side through all of this moping around and you didn't even have the decency of calling me?!" Rebekah yelled to her wide-eyed brother and sister-in-law. Her expression of pure, unadulterated hatred transformed completely the moment that she saw Klara and Carina.

"And how are my little angels? Auntie Bekah has missed you so much!" Caroline and Nik looked at one another before dutifully handing the girls over to their… loving aunt. The girls spent a moment trying to figure out Rebekah's straight hair and modern make-up before smiling and playing with her necklace and earrings.

"Nik, we tried to stop her, but she was like a tornado all the way here from the Grill!" Kol said. Klaus merely shrugged. Rebekah did have a point. She did find out pretty late.

Kol and Elijah both seemed relieved by Klaus's reaction, or lack thereof, and joined Rebekah in talking animatedly with their nieces.

"My siblings definitely need lives," Klaus said, taking a seat on the loveseat. Caroline gave him a pointed look before joining him and placing her hand on his knee.

"They haven't seen their nieces in one thousand years, much like you. Give them a little break!" She said as she gave him her best exasperated expression.

He draped his arm over her shoulder and nodded. "I suppose you're right," he said, giving up.

"Besides, in a few days we'll be begging them to babysit. Let's just think of this as training," said Caroline, turning to face her smiling husband. He responded by bringing his lips to hers.

"I love you so much."

* * *

**Sorry if that seemed like the last chapter, it is definitely not! I just wanted to end happy because there are some not so happy things coming up… I am soooo sorry for the excruciatingly long wait! It was awful for me as well! I have had a lot going on and a lot coming up, so I will hopefully be able to update again soon. If I don't have enough time while I'm in Spain, I will be home in 3 weeks, so I will definitely be updating more often then. Thank you so much for those of you who have stuck with me despite my irregular updating schedule and short chapter updates… I am working on making them longer, it just means more time, and I already have so little! Just know that I am still dedicated to this story and I am so thankful for all of your support and feedback! Also, thanks to those who have continued to review even this past week, because although I don't like being reminded that I'm terrible with updating, those reviews are the little pushes I need to keep going! Thanks so much! Until next time~**


	23. Chapter 23: The Smut 20

**A/N: Just a side note: this chapter is pretty smutty all around, so if that's something you tend to avoid I would stop reading after Elijah leaves Liz. Otherwise, please enjoy!**

Chapter 23

Mystic Falls, VA

2012

Once Klara and Carina had been tucked in and kissed goodnight after an exhausting evening with their aunt and uncles, Klaus thought he had never been so tired in his life. Sure, he had dealt with the two-year-olds when he was human, but that was one thousand years ago. One thousand was definitely too old to be dealing with toddlers, he thought as he removed his shirt in preparation for a much needed night of relaxation.

Caroline, however, had other plans as she came up behind him and pressed a kiss to the triangle tattooed on his shoulder. As he turned to face her with dark eyes, she caught a first glimpse of his other tattoo, a feather disintegrating into a flock of birds.

"I like these," she murmured appreciatively, her eyes following her fingers as they slowly traced the dark ink.

Growling in newly-awakened frustration, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her so that she was flush against him.

"Is that so? I was a little worried you'd come back here and yell at me for getting doing it without your permission," he said with a smirk as he brought his lips to her exposed neck.

As her hands found their way to his curls he brought his mouth back to hers and his hands found the hem of her shirt and swiftly pulled it over her head before finding her lips again. She moaned into his mouth as his hands cupped her butt, pulling her as close as possible to his evident arousal. He unhooked her bra and threw it to the floor before breaking their kiss and looking over her with pure admiration. It had been so long since he had seen her body, and he had longed for it ever since.

His lips met her shoulder and moved slowly downwards, along her breasts and ribcage before coming to rest just above her pants. He knelt in front of her and unbuttoned her jeans before pulling them down swiftly. She placed her hands on his shoulders to keep her balance as she stepped out of her pants and helped him to his feet before finding and unfastening his belt and removing his pants. She took a moment to look him over before her lust-filled eyes met his.

Seeing that look in her eyes was all he needed. He grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her up so that she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. She fisted her fingers in his hair and captured his mouth passionately with hers as he backed them up onto the bed. They broke apart as she pushed herself back onto the pillows as he crawled towards her like a predator eyeing his prey.

He stopped suddenly when Caroline let out a loud groan and flopped back against the pillows, her eyes closing as a satisfied grin broke out across her face. He tilted his head for a moment before clearing his throat.

"Caroline, love, I'm confused. Do you not need me anymore?" he asked with a smirk as she begrudgingly propped herself up on her forearms and looked him in the eyes.

"Wait, what? Oh! No! I just… this bed is so unbelievably comfortable. I think being in the past has done a number on my back and I'm still recovering," she said quietly as her cheeks flushed a deep red.

Klaus stared for a few seconds before his shoulders started shaking and he fell over onto the bed, clutching his stomach. Caroline crawled towards him, concern written all over her face until she realized that he was laughing so hard that he could barely breathe. Upset that he was so amused by her embarrassment, she plopped down on her butt and crossed her legs and arms like a toddler. After a few minutes, Klaus sat up, wiping the tears from his eyes and noticed her childish posture.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, that was just not the reaction I was expecting the first time I got you into my bed in one thousand years. I thought maybe I should leave you and the bed alone to get acquainted," he said, his eyes dancing with mirth. She threw a pillow at his chest.

"It isn't funny, Klaus!" She yelled, clamping a hand over her mouth as she realized that the girls were trying to sleep.

"Oh, so it's back to Klaus now, is it?" he asked sardonically as he leaned back against the headboard and pulled her to his lap. She immediately switched up her position so that she was straddling him, both hands on his neck.

"It's interesting. I've called you Nik for the past three years, but in that moment I couldn't help but call you Klaus," she said, tilting her head quizzically, trying to understand.

"It's because human-Nik was a lot more shy and polite, and once you were faced again with this side of hybrid-Klaus, that's the name that came to your head," he said simply, playing with one of her messy curls.

"So, you're not upset?" she asked quietly as she wound her fingers around his necklaces.

"Why would I be upset? Yes, you have called me Nik for the past three years, but that's also because I never went by Klaus in that time. You first met and got to know me as Klaus, so it's only natural for there to be some name confusion now. I love when you call me Nik, because it reminds me of our time together when we were human, but you can call me whatever you like, as long as I can call you mine," he said matter-of-factly as he looked into her eyes.

It was then that she realized how right he was. When she looked into his eyes, she could see all of the emotion that had always been there since the start of their courtship one thousand years ago, but she could also see everything that had made him who he was in the present.

"Of course I'm yours," she said simply, lowering her lips to his slowly. "I'll always be yours."

* * *

Liz was going insane. She knew that Caroline was back in town thanks to a hurried text from Elijah a few hours earlier, but she hadn't seen or heard a thing from her daughter since. She knew that Caroline and the girls would need time to get re-acquainted with Mystic Falls and the complexity that is Klaus, but she also hadn't seen her daughter in weeks.

Just as she was about to get in her car and head over to the mansion, there was a knock on the door. She opened it quickly, expecting to see Caroline and Klaus, but instead there was only Elijah, looking rather uncomfortable. Elijah knew that Liz was probably restless now that she knew Caroline was back, but he also knew that his brother had been waiting a really long time to have Caroline reciprocate his feelings, and he didn't anticipate they would be leaving the bedroom tonight.

"Hello Liz," he said hesitantly, knowing full well that she was currently armed.

"Elijah. I would say it's nice to see you, but considering the circumstances, I'm sure you'll understand," she said stiffly, motioning for him to come inside.

"I can't come in. That is, I haven't been invited," he said quickly, hoping that the Sheriff would extend the offer instead of slamming the door in his face.

"Oh, right, sorry. Sometimes I forget you're a vampire. Please come in," she said, walking to the living room as Elijah followed. "So, what brings you here, Elijah?" she wondered, hoping that it would be something to take her mind off of her granddaughters that she had yet to meet.

"Well, I just came from visiting Niklaus, and I assumed that you hadn't been visited, so I thought you might like to know that everyone is safe and in one piece," he said politely, taking a seat in the armchair in the living room.

"That's kind of you. I wish that my daughter would show me the same kindness," she said sadly as she took a seat across from him.

"Liz, trust me, if Caroline and my brother had the choice, they wouldn't see the light of day for at least another few days," Elijah said, clearing his throat as he noticed the uncomfortable blush settling across the Sheriff's cheeks. "Forgive me, that was rather blunt. I just meant that Rebekah basically forced herself upon them tonight, and Kol and I followed along to make sure that we could get her to leave once the night was through. Caroline mentioned wanting to come see you tomorrow, with the girls, but you have to understand, my brother hasn't seen Caroline, the one who actually loves him, in one thousand years. They need time to get back into their marriage. I would imagine that she will need to adjust to the character attributes that my brother has picked up in this millennium, and he will have to overlook her leaving him for all of this time. It won't be easy, so the real reason I came here was to suggest that you offer to watch Klara and Carina as much as possible in these next few weeks," he said, unsure how the Sheriff would take his suggestion.

"I see. I understand what you're saying, Elijah, I really do, but don't you think they should get to know each other in the presence of their daughters? Wouldn't it just take more adjusting later on if I'm watching them all the time? Don't get me wrong, I'm sure once I meet them I will never want to let them out of my sight, I am just concerned. Klaus hasn't spent time with his daughters in e thousand years," she said honestly.

"Yes, they will obviously need to figure out their family dynamic, but the kind of re-acquainting that I'm referring to is the kind best done away from children," he said, feeling his cheeks warm at the implications.

"Alright, Elijah, I get it. Klaus and Caroline are going to be going at it all the time, but can we please stop talking about it? I know they're married with children, but that's still my baby girl!" Liz finished, sighing as she dropped her face into her hands.

"I apologize for my frankness, I simply thought I should warn you, having been around during their first 'honeymoon' stage, meaning their literal honeymoon, and I would imagine that this one will be much more… involved," he said, standing and smoothing his suit jacket. "Nevertheless, I should leave. Like I said, I'm sure Caroline will be by to see you tomorrow, but if not, I'm sure you could give my brother a call. Goodbye Liz," Elijah said as he showed himself out, leaving a rather mortified Sheriff in his wake.

* * *

They had been kissing like that, Caroline straddling his waist, both of them completely naked, for at least half an hour, and Klaus was about to snap. It wasn't that he didn't love the feel of her lips on his or the taste of her tongue as it explored his mouth, but in all fairness, he had been waiting a lot longer than she had. He was also trying to suppress his vampire urges, because he wanted nothing more than to drop his fangs, but he didn't know how she would respond, seeing as they had never been together as vampires before, but he wasn't sure how much longer he could control it.

Luckily, before he had time to consider it further, he hissed as he felt something sharp poke his tongue. Caroline squeaked and broke away from him with a hand over her mouth.

"I'm so sorry, it's been so long and I haven't really fed and…" before she could finish, Klaus grabbed her hand and pulled it away from her mouth. He had never seen her vampire face, but it did nothing but arouse him further. Brushing a stray curl behind her ear, he looked into her eyes. She watched his face change, her eyes darkening with lust.

He used his vampire speed to flip them so that he was on top. He pressed his mouth to hers quickly and broke away again.

"You are so beautiful, Caroline," he said huskily. She blushed crimson. Secretly, she was relieved. She had never experienced this bloodlust during sex, so to have him so openly accept the darkest parts of her was exhilarating. This was also the first time that she had seen his hybrid face, and it was sexy as hell.

He positioned himself at her opening, but stilled for a moment. Caroline was breathing heavily and staring darkly at the vein in his neck. He smirked and tilted his head.

"Have at it, love," he whispered. That was all she needed. Just as her fangs punctured his neck, he thrust into her, groaning as he felt her moan into his neck, her fingernails piercing the skin of his shoulders.

He kept a steady pace, but before too long, he felt Caroline retract her fangs from his neck. He pulled back slightly to look her in the eye.

"Love, it's alright, I'm fine," he said, taking a moment to wipe a drop of blood from her chin.

"I know you think you are, and I know you think you're protecting me, but I can tell that you want to drink from me," she said softly, playing with the damp curls at the back of his neck.

He kissed her then, and slowly moved his lips to her pulse point, sucking lightly.

"I don't want to hurt you," he whispered, as she moaned from his ministrations.

"I know, but you won't because I'll be drinking from you at the same time," he still seemed hesitant. "Please, Nik. I want you to." That was all the encouragement he needed. He leaned forward and softly punctured her neck. She moaned loudly before her fangs found their place on his neck. Once they were both feasting, he felt her legs wrap around his waist and he started thrusting again.

Between his blood in her mouth and his hands on her breasts, it wasn't long before she felt herself tighten. She screamed as she came, detaching her mouth from his neck and digging her fingernails into his shoulders. With a few more passionate thrusts, he groaned as he joined her.

He brought his lips to hers, sliding his tongue into her mouth, reveling in the taste of their blood entwined. He pulled out and fell back onto the bed, pulling her with him so that she curled up beside him with her head on his chest. They were both still breathing heavily when she turned to look up at him, her lazy grin mirrored on his mouth.

"I love you," she said, not knowing how else to show her appreciation for what they had just done.

"I love you too. So much, Caroline," he replied. As she snuggled in to his neck, he pressed a kiss to her messy curls and closed his eyes as he listened to her even breathing.

Caroline jolted awake at the sound of crying. It took her a moment to realize where she was before she slowly and begrudgingly slid away from her husband, kissing him sweetly on the mouth before getting out of bed.

As she slipped her underwear and his shirt over her head, she heard him stir.

"I can get them, love," he said groggily. She smiled and shook her head.

"It's fine, Nik. Besides, we should probably give them another day to get used to your short hair," she joked, earning a pillow to the side of the head. "Hey!" she giggled, blowing him a loud kiss before walking out of the room.

Luckily the girls didn't actually need anything, because Caroline was not in the mood to feed them. All she could think about was getting back to her naked husband in their warm bed. Once she had calmed Klara and Carina down, she crept carefully out of their room and towards Klaus.

As she was about to open the door, she heard a shout followed by a loud thump as if something had hit the ground. She smiled at the thought of Klaus falling out of bed and pushed the door open. She switched on the light to help him out, but the smile was wiped off of her face by what she saw.

Klaus sat on the floor with nothing but a sheet covering his lower half. He was clutching his head and his eyes were closed. As she approached him, he opened them, and she stepped back startled. She remembered the emotions that she had seen reflected in those beautiful eyes as they had made love only a few hours earlier, but none of those were present now. She had never seen so much betrayal and sadness in her entire life.

It was then that she realized what was happening. He was getting his memories from when she left and the time that followed. So much time. She watched in a horrified stupor as his eyes changed with each new memory. She moved towards him to place a hand on his shoulder, but he moved away. She could see fear in his eyes. A single tear made its way down her cheek as she watched her strong hybrid break before her. Caroline had always been a fixer, and she needed to fix him. Now.

* * *

**Oh no! Klaus is getting the memories back! Sorry to do it like this, but I knew that I wanted to give them at least one good smutty blood sharing sex scene before he remembered. And no, they aren't going to break up, and no, this won't change Klaus' love for Caroline or the girls. It's just going to be a small obstacle. He knows that it isn't Caroline's fault that she left him, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't feel betrayed. The next chapter will be about them dealing with that. **

**To 29, thanks for the review, and I understand why you thought Caroline was a little OOC, but I felt that it needed to be that way, because of what will come later. Sorry if you don't agree, but thanks for reading!**

**Anyway, thank you all for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting! I already have another story in the works, but I'm not going to officially start writing until this one is done, which won't be for at least another 8-10 chapters. I hope you enjoyed this update! Until next time~**


End file.
